Fear of the Dark: Redemption
by BlackMagus2651
Summary: After OoTP. AU Harry recieves a mystery letter over the summer.Will he find the will to live?Is it possible that Dumbledore was right about Harry's power that the Dark Lord knew not?And who is the mystery woman on the other side of the enchanted notebook.
1. Letters

**Disclaimer: **Well, I obviously don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or its products. Also, the idea for spells later on is used from the D&D spell list and like everything else, I don't own that either. So, please don't hunt me down and take what little money I have, because you won't get much. Have a nice day!

**Author Note:** This story is originally by MasterKtulu. I am rewriting it, using his ideas and sometimes almost word for word from the original. It may change from the original, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I will try my best to please my readers.

**Original: Title-** 'Fear of the Dark'; **ID-** 2139938; **Rating-** M

**Chapter 1 – Letters**

"NO!"

Harry sat straight up, covered in a cold sweat. He looked around his room at 4 Privet Drive. Even if he were wearing his glasses there would be nothing to see. The window curtains covered well enough to keep the room in a deep darkness. His breathing and heart slowed down to normal, but thinking of the dream brought a feeling of deep sadness and loss. The pain from that night weeks ago was still so fresh. It was that night, at the Ministry of Magic, that had destroyed what happiness he had left, the night that took his godfather from him.

Harry had that same nightmare every night sense the MoM. It was always the same, replaying the last moments of Sirius' life on this earth. Each time he woke from it, Harry felt more lost. Tears began to build in his sad green eyes. _Why? Why did this have to happen?_

It was this question that plagued Harry's mind. Why? Harry now almost certainly believed that he was cursed. That somehow fate or destiny didn't want him to have anything good in his life.

Not that his friends weren't something good. Harry just couldn't take their endless worrying; they asked all the time if he wanted to talk about it, if he needed anything. Couldn't they get it, that he just wanted to be left alone? Harry had no desire to talk about what had happened. In truth he felt too ashamed, _It was my fault._ The guilt that he believed rested with him was heavy. _Sure Voldemort has his share of the blame and so does Bellatrix Lestrange._

Still, with all of his friends and the Order saying that it wasn't his fault, that there was nothing he could have done about it, didn't make him feel any better. _If only I could have been stronger, only if I could have been better… None of this would have happened._

Harry's tears rolled down his face as he remembered the last moments before Siruis's death. He wanted to die at that moment, but knew that he couldn't without feeling more guilt. What with the wizarding world depending on him to save them all yet he, the famous Harry Potter, couldn't do a thing for just one man.

He curled on his bed and for what felt like hours Harry wept, over everything that he just knew he couldn't do or didn't want to do.

In the end, exhaustion was just too strong. He fell asleep once more, never having noticed the movement in the corner.

----------

In the morning Harry woke, dressed himself and set out on his daily routine. First he made the Dursleys their breakfast. He endured the insults about himself with not so much as one glare they would normally have gotten, just going about as if he didn't hear a word. More then once Dudley had thrown something at him, thinking that would get him. Again Harry did nothing; surprisingly Dudley soon lost interest in torturing his cousin.

It was late that evening when Harry got back to his room, locking the door behind him. He walked toward the bed, but stopped and looked at the ever-growing pile of letters from Ron, Hermione, and the Order. He had opened them at first, only to find them all about the same thing. Asking if he was okay, and if he needed anything they would be glad to help or listen to what he had to say. Only thing was that Harry didn't want to say anything.

But, after a week of ignoring the letters, Harry walked over to the small desk and sat down. He reached over the desk when Hedwig dropped down onto the windowsill.

"Hello girl," Harry said gently. _You are my only true friend._ As if the snow-white owl could hear his thoughts, she jumped from her spot on the window to his shoulder. Giving his ear an affectionate peak, Hedwig then flew to her cage and settled in to sleep. She had flown all day to deliver his letters to the Order and his friends.

Turning back to the letters on the desk, Harry opened the first one. It had the seal of Gringotts on it, and it read…

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_It is our duty to inform you that, after finding conclusive evidence of his passing the last will and testament of Mr. Sirius T. Black will be read at your nearest convenience at Gringott's Wizard Bank in Diagon Alley._

_Included is a special Gringotts Portkey in the shape of a Knut. It will take you directly to a private waiting area to my personal office. I will be contacted upon your arrival and we will then be able to go through the will and all necessary paperwork in complete privacy. Feel free to bring with you any associates that you like. Arrive anytime, day or night._

_To activate the Portkey hold the Knut in your palm and say: "Gringotts"_

_All my condolences._

_Adviser Raphoke_

_Gringotts Wizard Bank_

Harry took the single Knut out of the envelope and placed it on the desk. He stared at it for a while with emotionless eyes. He did take note however that it looked like a normal Knut, but in place of the serial number were the words 'Goblin Portkey.'

Leaving the portkey on the desk, Harry picked up the next letter. It was from the Order; no doubt it says what all the others did. Instead of reading their concerned words, he simply deposited all the letters from the Order into the trash.

A very tired Harry sighed, _Why couldn't they just leave me alone?_

The next letter was from Hogwarts, or at least from someone writing him with school business. _Let's see what the Professor has to say._ Harry opened the envelope with some anxiety; he just couldn't trust Dumbledore after this last year's abandonment.

_Dear Harry,_

_Your friends the Weasleys, Miss Granger, and your Ex-professor Remus Lupin have contacted me expressing their worries about you. They all say that you are not corresponding with them as you normally would have in years past, and that once a week they each receive the same identical letter stating you are fine and that they shouldn't worry. It seems that your letters are doing anything but keeping them from doing so._

_They also tell me that you are completely ignoring all comments and questions about yourself and only receive back your short letters aimed at appeasing them and the Order of your welfare. I must say that I too am starting to worry about you._

_I suggest you try to placate these fears from your friends and inform them of your situation. I assure you that communicating your feelings will help with the grieving process; it will be good for you. However, if you want to go through it alone then it is up to you. The grieving processes are different from person to person, but know this, we all love you and no fault lies with you for Sirius' passing._

_Now to business, I am afraid that it is not wise for you to leave your Aunt and Uncle for the time being. It would be best for you to stay with them for the summer. With Voldemort in the open, his attacks will be bolder and more frequent before long. As such, no place exists that would be better for you then with your relatives. I know you don't like to hear this but you know what losing you would mean to this world and I must keep you safe at all cost._

_Try not to leave the safety of the house as much as possible, stay indoors. Be careful what you write in your letters, as they can be intercepted. I will try to find a safe way for you to communicate with your friends, remember to be careful._

_I will write again when able, but because of the current state of affairs I may not be able to for some time. On the first of September at nine in the morning your guard will arrive to take you to Platform 9 ¾._

_If you ever need me, send word. Hedwig will find me._

_Best wishes._

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Also, any thought to continuing with the D.A. this year?_

Harry looked down at the letter with empty eyes, it was a long letter but the Professor hadn't said anything important. As far as what his 'friends' thought was also unimportant. He knew the part about intercepting owls first hand, after Hedwig had a wing broken that year before… Umbridge would suffer for that. _She will bleed for hurting my friend._

Harry didn't like the idea of staying with his 'family' the whole summer, but the only other options would be Grimmauld Place or the Burrow. He didn't ever want to set foot in Grimmauld Place again and the Weasleys would treat him like he were made of glass. So, looking at his situation, staying with the Dursleys would be easy enough to handle. The Dursleys would never ask how he was doing or want to talk about what had happened. They definitely wouldn't tell him that it wasn't his fault.

Harry believed that even Dumbledore had his share of blame, after all, he could have told Harry the truth so many years ago. He may not have accepted it as first but he would have gotten over it. With his friends and Sirius at his side everything would have been all right. Then, Dumbledore knew that Voldemort would return and he waited so long to tell Harry. All this time of training missed because the old man's secrets.

Even if he had been trained only from his first year at Hogwarts, it would have been better then the current situation. Harry had no extra training at all, none. He felt that he should have been better prepared for what was going on, but now at almost 16 years old and knowing very little when compared to the most powerful Dark Wizard in history, disarming charms would only get you so far.

People always said that Dumbledore was the only one You-Know-Who ever feared, but Harry knew better. He had seen Dumbledore and Voldemort fight less then a month ago. He had seen only the tiniest amount of apprehension in Voldemort's eyes, only enough to ensure that he wouldn't take his opponent too lightly. As far as Voldemort was concerned, Dumbledore was only a pain in the ass, nothing more. He just couldn't see what he had that the great Dumbledore didn't have.

The Headmaster of Hogwarts had told Harry not so long ago that he had a power that the Dark Lord knew nothing about. That its quantities and power gave Harry the edge over Voldemort: Love? Or at least something like it, naturally it didn't make any sense. Was he to hug and kiss Voldemort to death? Harry just didn't see what good love would be in a fight with Voldemort.

Harry felt a small amount of anger build; the old man had the audacity to mention the D.A. at the end of the letter. He didn't see why he would have to teach his classmates how to defend themselves. _Isn't that a teacher's job?_ There just wasn't a way in hell that he was going to keep it going after what happened. Besides, if Dumbledore wanted the students trained he was going to do it himself. He wasn't going to set up his peers with a false sense of security when they will just fall prey to 'Tom Riddle' and his Death Eaters anyway.

If Harry wasn't important enough to be trained for a real fight with Voldemort then he sure wasn't going to try and train his fellow students. Why show them what little he knew of dueling? Just for the ones that would eventually turn to the Dark Lord and tell him what the famous Harry Potter knew… Not bloody likely!

Heaving a sigh, Harry returned to what he was doing, opening the letters.

Next was Ron's letter, which was the worst of them all. Ron had probably already forgotten what happened at the MoM. All of his letters talked about Quidditch facts and then turning into a rant about Hermione's correspondence with Viktor Krum, and that she was in some kind of mortal danger because of it. The idiot actually thought that Harry wanted to hear about all that kind of stuff, which he didn't. That is why all of Ron's letters went right next to the ones from the Order, in the trash.

Hermione's letters were all the same as well. Describing her past few days' activities and, in detail, told him about her new revision on her study schedule. Like that was something Harry wanted to know about. Then, almost as an after thought, she would ask about how he was feeling and why hadn't he responded fully to her letters? Just like the others, they went into the trash with Ron's.

Then was Ginny's turn, granted her letters were better then her brother's and Hermione's, but still a waste of time. She would say to Harry that she understood how he must feel and that she was sorry and that she wished there was something she could do to help. _Stop asking how I am doing. That would help._ Then she would describe the happenings at the Burrow. After that would be the expected lines about how it wasn't his fault for what happened and that she didn't blame him for not writing back all that much. Harry guessed that she was just happy that he was writing back at all, even if it was the same words every time.

Remus' letters seemed to show that he was taking Sirius' death worse then anyone, including Harry. His all went on and on about how he missed Sirius and begged Harry not to blame himself, because no one else blamed him in the slightest. He begged Harry not to bottle up his emotions and to talk to him, so that they could start to heal. Harry was having enough trouble dealing with everything without having to deal with a grieving werewolf at the same time. Like the others Ginny and Remus' letters ended up in the trash, unopened and forgotten almost immediately.

Well, blame himself is exactly what Harry did. Sirius wouldn't have been there if it hadn't been for him. Thinking about blame, after himself would be Voldemort. No surprise there though. Since there was nothing the Dark Lord didn't have some fault in when it came to Harry. He didn't even want to list all the reason to hate Tom Riddle. Harry hated him enough without adding Sirius to the list.

Kreacher would be next, yes, that little elf will pay dearly for what he did. They should have killed that… thing… when they had the chance. That piece of shit, Harry would get him before all of this is over. Yes… Kreacher's blood will flow out of his veins.

Steadying himself, Harry went on to the next person on his list: Bellatrix Lestange. But, as he started to remember something out of place, a yawn forced its way out. Realizing he had been at this for almost two hours, Harry got himself ready for bed and closed the curtains over the window. Shutting out all of the light coming into the room, he got into bed and while he was going to sleep again it came to him that something was odd about that night at the MoM.

_What is it that… I… _then sleep took him.

----------

"NO!"

Harry sat up, covered in a cold seat, his breathing and heart pumping rapidly. Quickly, Harry reached for his glasses and put them on to look around, only to find that he was in a completely dark room, a room he knew to be at 4 Privet Drive. Shakily, Harry pushed the covers aside and sat on the edge of the bed, catching his breath as it was still going a mile a minute. _That dream again…_

Again, it came to him, the last moments of Sirius' life on this earth. As it has dome every night, Harry thought he would get used to this over time. It just didn't seem to be happening, every time the dream came he woke up screaming and sweating. _Maybe it just hasn't been long enough yet, _Harry thought.

Sitting there in the dark, listening to his thoughts and trying to get himself to relax. Harry's eyes shot open, _Her eyes!_ _That's what was so odd, her eyes, how could I not have seen it?_ Standing he made his way over to the window to pull the curtains open and that is when he noticed them, and all thoughts of his discovery were blown from his mind.

Turning quickly, Harry looked at where he had seen it, movement at the corner of his vision. It was fast, but definitely there, but where did it go? He slowly made his way back to the nightstand, his defenses up the whole way there. Not knowing who or what was in the room just put Harry on edge. Getting to the bedside without anything happening, he switched on the lamp just as another movement to his right caught his eye.

Looking right, Harry blinked in confusion; _It's a wall. But, there was just something moving over here._ He searched the room but found nothing; he was alone in the room.

Thinking it just a trick of his imagination, Harry got back into bed, the discovery having to wait for another day to be remembered.

----------

It would be two days before his 16th birthday when Harry would even look at his ever-growing pile of letters again. By the height of the stack, there must have been more than 40 of them. Having completed his daily routine of chores, he sat at the desk and looked out the open window. The setting sun's beauty caused the sky to be painted in a varying array of colors. To Harry it was just any old sky, the awesome sight of the sunset did not touch his heart.

Harry's heart was closed, cold from the overwhelming guilt that simply would not fade. It was the dreams that held his heart shut, they still come to him, and they were getting worse. Each night he woke covered in a cold sweat; chest pounding so hard as to think it would burst. Also, recently him imagination was getting to him, or maybe Harry was simply losing his mind. In the dark filled room, he would see movement. However, when the light came on…

Nothing.

Harry currently hated going to sleep; even turning the lights off filled him with a feeling of trepidation, because the dreams would be there to greet him.

A sigh escaped his body, he looked at the letters and started to sort through them. This would hopefully get his mind off of the sleep problem. Harry had not slept well in so many nights that he could hardly believe that he had ever slept a good nights sleep. Knowing that like before, the letters would all be the same as previous letters, he put most of them into the trash. _Why can't they just leave me alone for a while?_

A few weeks ago, Harry had written to the Order, and his friends, saying that he just wanted some time alone. So that he could think about things and deal with them on his own, and not have to write letters all the time. _But no… They couldn't even respect me that much._ Harry's thoughts turned bitter at the memory of the increased flow of letters after that. His solution, all the letters went straight into the trash.

13 letters from the Order…

Trash… 

10 letters from Ron…

Trash… 

17 letters from Hermione…

Trash… 

22 letters from Ginny…

Trash… 

As for the letters from Dumbledore, once Harry got the one with his book list for the coming year at Hogwarts, those too went directly into the garbage. He just didn't want to hear anything the old man had to say right now. The one thing that irritated Harry the most was the way the Professor always mentioned the D.A., asking if he would be continuing it this year.

Harry sorted through most of the mail; he only had one envelope left. At first glance, he assumed it was from Hermione, because the handwriting was that of a girl, or maybe Ginny. So he simply reached over to the trashcan and right before dropping it something popped into his sleep deprived mind.

Returning it to the desk, Harry looked at it a while. It was very fine parchment, not the usual material for a casual letter from Hermione. In fact, the one thing that stood to indicate that it wasn't from her was that only Harry's name was on it, and he didn't recognize the handwriting. He also got the feeling that whoever did this put great care into it. Again, Hermione wouldn't do this for just any letter; neither would Ginny for that matter. The ink sparkled slightly; looking closer, Harry saw that it was green with silver mixed together. Only one word came to mind to describe it…

_Beautiful._

Shacking his head to clear it, Harry picked it up and quickly decided that he had nothing to lose, so he opened it.

_Harry,_

_I realize that you will not know who this is from, and really I might be the last person you would like to speak to right now, but I beg you to hear me out. First I'd like to say that I am not asking for forgiveness, I'm not worthy of that. If I thought that I would have any chance of receiving your forgiveness, I would beg on bended knee for all eternity if necessary._

_What I am asking for is a chance to explain all my past actions to you, with the small hope that you would believe me. However, until the time comes for me to reveal myself to you, I will seek to pay penance for my crimes by working against my former master. I will send you information about his dealings and plans. Then when the time is right, I will submit to your will, and accept and all punishment you would see fit to give. Be it merciless torture or slow painful death. I am ready and willing to swear a Witch's Oath that everything in this letter is the truth._

_I see little chance in you accepting my offer but I am aware of this and willing to risk my very soul for this chance. I truly hope that you will accept and one day we can meet again, if only then to kill me._

_In the event that you decide to accept my proposal then hold the letter in one hand and say: "Sirius Black," and it will erase all current writing on it. We can communicate through it, as anything you write will instantly show up on my parchment that is linked to yours, and the same goes for mine._

_Also, when it erases both parchments will transfigure into a thin book for safekeeping. In it will be a muggle style pen with endless ink. From then on to erase what is written, just tap the page twice with the reverse side of the pen._

_I swear to you now that I will serve you as long as you see fit, with the best of my ability to pay for my crimes._

_Your Servant._

Harry was more then confused; he reread the letter again and again to try to figure it out. For the sake of his own life, he just couldn't do it. Who was this woman, and what was she talking about? And, who was her former master? _Voldemort… Maybe._

If everything in the letter was true, then… He just couldn't get his mind around it. Lack of sleep was not helping either. Harry knew that the best thing to do was put the letter out of his mind for the time being, and then return to the matter when he'd be well rested and clear headed. However, curiosity got the better of him.

Harry didn't know anyone who had a master and that felt as guilty as this woman was supposedly feeling. The mention of Sirius lead him to believe that she had something to do with his godfather, why else have his name as the activation command for the parchment.

As Harry read it again, the letter said she wanted to explain to him her past crimes. And would help bring down her master, who he could only assume was Voldemort. After that, she would consent to any punishment Harry saw fit to give, although he didn't feel like torturing or killing anyone at the moment… _Maybe Voldemort or Kreacher._

He just couldn't stop being curious about this Witch.

Harry put down the letter when a sudden thought appeared in his mind. Well, it should have been the first thought. _What if it is a portkey that will bring me to Voldemort?_ That didn't make sense; why not make the letter itself the portkey, that way he would be transported right when he touched it. Of course, it also occurred to him that if it were possible they would have done it already. Harry's conclusion was that a ward or two was in place to stop things like portkeys from entering or activating.

Makes sense really, Dumbledore may be a manipulating, lying bastard, but he wasn't stupid. Well, most of the time anyway. What if this would make it possible to Apparate to his location? Personally, Harry didn't think anything like that existed, but it may be possible.

_Strange, Voldemort or his Death Eaters arriving here doesn't seem like such a bad idea._

Suddenly, Harry couldn't think of a reason to keep on living. His so-called friends seem to be more loyal to Dumbledore then to him anyway. Most people praised him one minute then wanted to take his head the next. He was under a microscope all the time and the resentment keep building higher.

"Would this be the right thing?" Harry wondered aloud, trying to find the courage somewhere. _I might die tonight, but that wouldn't be such a bad thing… would it?_

Then, down in the depths of his mind, Harry found what he was looking for.

"I'm tired of doing what's right, it's time to do what's easy. I deserve that."

Harry readied himself to tempt fate and use the parchment, but first he noticed his wand. It was on his nightstand next to his clock. He almost went to retrieve it when he decided to leave it where it was. Didn't want to have the option of defending himself, and with his luck Harry would be expelled for underage magic.

Picking up the parchment Harry examined it again. It was strange that something so small might be his end, and probably a very painful end too. After about a good twenty minutes of staring at the beautiful handwriting, and in a voice full of resolve and conviction, Harry said two words… the same two words that had changed his life for the better at the end of his third year at Hogwarts… so too would those words, on this night, change everything again.

_For better or worse, this is the easiest thing to do._

"Sirius Black."

Harry watched as the words on the letter began to glow white, only slightly surprised when…

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Message:** I encourage reviews from all readers. Also, if readers have any questions, I will try to answer them at the end of any and all chapters. Except for questions that are of no importance. I would also like a little help, as this is my first fic, please give me your input on what Genre and Rating my story fits in the best. I will, naturally, take all advice into consideration. Thanks for reading and I am currently hard at work on the next chapter that I hope you all will like. Also, if you could please reveiw each chapter seperately so that I can get better feedback.:-)


	2. Beginnings

**Disclaimer: **Well, I obviously don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or its products. Also, the idea for spells later on is used form the D&D spell list and like everything else, I don't own that either. So, please don't hunt me down and take what little money I have, because you won't get much. Have a nice day!

**Author Note:** This story is originally by MasterKtulu. I am rewriting it, using his ideas and sometimes almost word for word from the original. It may change from the original, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I will try my best to please my readers.

**Original: Title-** 'Fear of the Dark' **ID-** 2139938 **Rating-** M

**Last Time**

_For better or worse, this is the easiest thing to do._

"Sirius Black."

Harry watched as the words on the letter began to glow white, only slightly surprised when…

**Chapter 2 - Beginnings**

…the parchment began to change. After a short time a half-inch thick, leather bond book replaced the parchment. Harry's face turned somewhat disappointed that the worse had not happened.

Harry smiled sadly, "Maybe next time."

He shook his head a little to clear his mind, took a deep breath and returned his attention to the book. Despite Harry's mood, he did have to admit that this was an amazing event to have seen. The book was made of black leather, with a phoenix embossed on the cover. The magnificent bird's wings were spread as if to take flight at a moment's notice. Further inspection showed there was a locking strap on the right side of the book with a silver-gold lightning bolt on the buckle.

A puzzled Harry marveled at the great effort that this mystery Witch must have put into this. Setting it down on the desk, he looked for the way to open it, but after some searching, there didn't seem to be a way to lift the latch. Being a curious boy, Harry reached out his hand, traced his fingers over the phoenix. It was done in great detail, all the colors of the phoenix; red, orange, and gold, very well designed. And the bottom right corner of the cover also had his full name printed on it in a perfect mixture of Gryffindor House colors, red and gold.

Harry James Potter

He quickly pulled his hand back when the phoenix started to glow a faint orange-red. Harry watched with a bit of fascination as the colors looked as if rippling across the imprinted firebird. Looking at this he thought that it was similar to the movement of fire, the way it flickered.

In his amazement, Harry reached out to lay his hands on the book. He ran his fingers over it, as if trying to memorize the feel of it, only stopping when the latch popped open. _Interesting, how did that happen?_

It came to him a moment later; _It must open when I touch it. This can be very useful._ For the first time in what felt like years, Harry momentarily felt like his old self. Curiosity took control; Harry opened the book for what would be the first time of many.

On the inside of the cover was a little slot that held a silver muggle pen with a quill tip instead of a ballpoint. Harry took the pen up and a genuine smile came to his face as the pages started to turn until it stopped in the middle of the book. He looked down at the pages and discovered that there was already writing at the top of the page…

_Good evening Harry._

Harry saw that the handwriting was the same beautiful script as the original letter. In his excitement, any and all feelings of caution were completely forgotten. He wrote back:

_Hello._

To Harry's delight, the pen's ink was the same as his House colors. He really felt better right now than he had in a long time.

_I am glad that you like the ink,_ was the response. For some reason Harry got the impression that she was indeed happy that he liked the ink along with the book.

Just a little confused Harry asked, _How did you know I liked the ink?_

He could tell that she was feeling amused and a little embarrassed for some reason.

_I should have put it in the letter. Let me explain. While you hold the pen in your hand we have something like an empathic link. Understand?_

_Empathic link?_ Harry felt a surge of fear rising up from deep within. _Stop it! I don't want another one. I have enough problems dealing with Voldemort in my head._

He could feel that she was surprised and a little jumpy as she wrote. _Don't worry. It just means that while we are holding the pens we can feel what the other is feeling. It is nothing like the link you have with the Dark Lord. I can't go into your mind and neither can you go into mine. You are safe. I promise._

Still no certain, but willing to take a chance, Harry asked. _Why would you put that into the book?_

He felt her calm down, but then there was something there, a bit of sadness. _So that you could feel that I am sincere in my loyalty to you and in my conviction to atone. I hope that you can come to trust me just a little, so that you can believe that the information I give you is real._

Harry could indeed feel that she was trustworthy, but his logical mind was yelling at him that this was a Death Eater. That to trust someone who was a Death Eater was folly, but knowing that you shouldn't trust and actually not trusting was completely different.

Harry asked, _You are a Death Eater, aren't you?_

Somewhere on the other side of the enchanted book, the mystery Witch could feel his inner conflict. Whether to trust her or not, she could feel it, and she could not blame him for being suspicious.

She replied, _Yes, Harry. I am a Death Eater, but I_

Harry could sense that she faltered because of her shame, guilt and inner hatred of herself. He knew from that point on that he could really trust this Witch, even if she was a Death Eater.

He wrote, _Don't be so hard on yourself. At least you are sorry for what you did and want to make it right. Right?_

Harry could feel that she felt a little better but not much. She wrote back, _Yes, oh god yes, I am sorry for what I have done. I have hurt so many people and I so much to be Never mind._

Then Harry received, _I am glad that you have accepted my proposal. I will pass on any and all information to you that I can that will be helpful to you._

Harry asked, _Okay, but who are you?_ His curiosity was burning, all the questions he had and the things he wanted to know. He just didn't think that this was the right time to ask.

The response he got was, _I don't think this is the right time for that to be revealed. Do not worry, one day you will know, because I will show you. At that time I will submit to your punishment, what ever it might be._

Her conviction and will were so strong. He could feel how dedicated she was to this new way of being. Harry thought that this must be a very strong woman to go against Voldemort like this.

Harry asked, _How will I know when you have information for me?_

He could tell she smiled, _The phoenix will start to glow, but remember this; if it glows a dark red color then it is of the utmost importance and you should read it immediately. It is more than likely life threatening to you if it glows that color._

Harry couldn't help but worry a little for this seemingly brave Witch, he wrote. _What about you? What if you are discovered?_

She felt a mixture of sadness and happiness, because like she had heard, Harry was a very caring person. _You are a very understanding boy; you know, anyone else would be demanding that I turn myself in right now. I just can't do that right now, not until I try to repair some of the damage I have done._

Harry was happy, surprised to say, to read this. _I am glad to make your acquaintance then._

With sincere gratitude she wrote, _I am glad to hear that. I_

Her feelings had seemingly disappeared, the only thing he could guess is that she had put down the pen. Harry fearing for her wrote hurriedly, _Hello, are you there? Are you ok?_

A few moments later, he got a response as well as feelings of dread. _I have to go. Voldemort is calling for us. I will write to you when I can. Goodbye and thank you Harry Potter._

This time when the feelings disconnected Harry knew that she had gone for the time being. So instead of waiting like an idiot he reread all that had been written and considered all that he found out. It was nothing that Harry didn't already assume, but the one thing he didn't foresee was that he would feel lonely when they had finished talking.

Harry sighed and went to close the book, but when he lifted the cover off the desk just the slightest, all of the pages turned to the right. That left the place for the pen open to be filled, so he replaced the pen and finished closing the book.

Letting it lay there on the desk, he stared at it with emotionless eyes. Harry just didn't know how he was supposed to feel. Then he remembered something, _How is she connected to Sirius? Oh well, I'll just have to ask her next time._

Harry couldn't help but smile a little; he did feel excited at the prospect of writing with her again. And this could hopefully give him a chance at striking at Voldemort, because as much as Harry didn't care about living or dying, he most certainly didn't want to go before Tom Riddle got what was coming to him.

He stood up from the desk and walked over to Hedwig's cage, where she was currently asleep. Harry smiled at her and whispered, "Well, girl, it seems we have a new friend."

He walked over to his bed and looked at the clock. 2:21 AM. Seeing that it was late he quickly got changed for bed and tried to get to sleep. He thought that maybe now that something different had come into the picture he would finally be able to sleep peacefully.

Sadly, Harry was very mistaken.

-------------------------

Two days had passed and now it was his birthday. Sixteen years old and naturally, the Dursleys didn't seem to remember that. Not that Harry would have expected any gifts or words of congratulations from them in the first place, nor would he have wanted any regardless. However, the Dursleys did get him something Harry figured it would be something disgusting. When they gave him a small brown bag, he reached in and got what he was expecting: a smelly old sock, with a lump of coal inside of it.

To the Dursleys irritation, Harry just looked at them with a blank face and said, "Thanks," He walked away with the sock and coal in his hands, thinking, _I would rather freeze to death then accept your gifts._

Having made their breakfast and placed his new, unwanted possession into the garbage, Harry went up stairs. He sat at the desk staring out at nothing in particular for the longest time.

Harry didn't even notice an unfamiliar owl land at his windowsill with a package. It wasn't until Hedwig tried to fly out the window for some hunting that Harry even appeared to blink. Hedwig had gotten miffed that some strange owl was there and didn't mind alerting her master of its presents… painfully. She hoped onto Harry's shoulder and gave his ear a sharp bite.

"Ahh," he almost yelled. Harry looked a little angry with Hedwig and was about to say something to her when he noticed the other owl waiting patiently. It just watched Harry; if he didn't know for a fact that this was a real bird, he would have sworn that it was a statue or something.

Harry hesitantly reached forward and took the bundle from the silent, little owl. He thanked the bird and started to examine the package, it was heavy, and it was wrapped like a gift. Harry, suddenly showing some of his old self, brought it up to his ear and gave it a gentle shack to see if he could figure out what was inside. Not a sound was made, which told Harry that it was a solid gift. Instead of being happy, his face again assumed his stoic expression. _Probably a book._ Not that a book was bad, he just didn't really want to get one on his birthday.

Normally, he would be happy to receive any gifts, considering he never really got anything to begin with. Harry sighed and put it next to the other gifts that had arrived in the last few days. None of them had been opened and he didn't feel much like doing it either.

Usually, Harry would have been happy, excited even to receive any presents. Now, it wasn't the case, especially sense he knew what was in each package. Candies from the Weasleys, lemon drops from Dumbledore, this years DADA book from Remus, Transfiguration book from Hermione, and cards from the Order.

Harry put his head down on the desktop, closing his eyes but for a moment. Then something odd came to mind, _I already got a present from Hermione._ Quickly he started looking through his stockpile of gifts. Finding what he was looking for, a nicely wrapped package from Hermione. Confused, he ripped it open and threw the paper to the side, hastily looking at the title: Modern Transfiguration and Intro to Animagi.

Harry was even more confused, _If this is from Hermione, then who is this from?_ He looked over to the other parcel and put it on the desk. Finding the card, he opened it and read…

Happy Birthday!

These were the only words on the card, and Harry didn't have any trouble figuring out whom it was from. He would recognize the elegant handwriting and green-silver ink anywhere.

_It's from her!_

Harry's stone like exterior cracked and showed weakness, because he could not stop the small smile that appeared on his lips. He dropped the card and carefully unwrapped the gift to find that it was indeed a book. It was old too by the look of the worn leather cover.

Secrets of the Animagi

By: Author Unknown.

He looked at the book for a while, and then went to his bed to retrieve the enchanted notebook from under his pillow. It was kept there and checked every morning, noon, and night. When he took the book from its spot, another smile appeared on his face. It was glowing.

Harry took it back to the desk and opened it, lifted the pen and the pages began to turn. Like before they stopped in the middle and again; there was already writing in it to greet him.

_Did you like your gift?_ He read this and he could feel her amusement.

In his excitement, Harry wrote a little sloppily, _Yes, it's great, but why did you give it to me?_

The mysterious witch took a minute to reply, and when she did, _Let's just say a while back I got this from Sirius and now I am giving it to you. I thought that he would want you to have it._

Harry could feel her guilt well up at the mention of Sirius; he thought that this woman must have known his godfather. _There is something I wanted to ask last time but didn't. How is it that you know, I mean knew Sirius?_

The emotions of self-hatred and depression came through the pen. Harry could sense the guilt, feeling a little of the same for causing it.

_I'm sorry. You don't have to say anything if you don't want to._

_No, it's fine. I knew him a long time ago. We weren't exactly friends but we knew each other. _Some of her depression left her, but the severe self-hatred dwelled within her.

Furthermore, Harry could almost tell that that wasn't the whole truth, but decided not to press the issue. This temporary distraction was something he didn't want to lose. If he didn't have this, then more then likely all he would do is think about Sirius or watch the walls until bedtime.

Not knowing what else to do, and wanting to write something, _So, anything I need to know about as far as Voldemort is concerned?_

Her emotions became more business like in an instant, determination replaced depression, but the self-hatred never completely faded, it just lessened. She wrote, _Nothing of vital importance, but I would give you warning that there are two new Death Eaters. Draco Malfoy and someone named Philip; I don't know his last name at the moment. They are both from Hogwarts. You know Draco I believe, but the other is unknown to you I think?_

_Yes, I don't think I have ever heard that name before._ Harry was thinking very hard, but for all his popularity, he didn't know a lot of other students' names.

_Well, I don't know much about him either._

Harry was a little surprised at how relaxed she was while writing to him, but he tried very hard to keep that from her. It didn't work so well, but she didn't need to point that out. There was a moment's consideration, _Can you find out more about him? Maybe I can pass on some of this knowledge to Dumbledore and the Order._

She was a little surprised and delighted at this reaction. In her mind, she really didn't know if he was in a mind set to think so clearly. Maybe she had underestimated him, and now it would not happen again. _If you wish, I will try to. I promise I will do all I can and pass on what I find._

Harry felt a little embarrassed at how the reply was worded, and responded with, _You don't have to do it just because I ask you know. You aren't some kind of slave._

He could feel her amusement, she wrote, _You're right, I am not a slave. _Her emotions were strong and fierce when she wrote that. _But, I will serve you until the end of my days. I am loyal to that._

The determination Harry felt made him feel good, but he didn't really want anyone to serve him. So, trying at a little banter, _And, what if I don't want a servant? What then?_

She was glad that Harry could write to her this way, but she had to dash his hopes this time. _I am sorry, but it is not an option. I want to serve you, and to insure that I do not betray you; I have preformed a Witches Oath. That way no amount of torture will be able to change my service to you._ Because of the pens and their empathic link, he knew what she said was true.

Instantly Harry started to feel sad and disheartened by this, his thoughts were all over the place. Foremost in his mind was that he didn't want to be responsible for another person's death. He was about to write something, but she beat him to it.

_I did this of my own free will, and I would do it again. Please, don't worry about me. I'm a big girl; I know what I am doing._ It was her turn to try a little banter: it seemed to work. Harry was a little curious and embarrassed that he was so worried about her, but he worried about everyone.

It didn't take him long to decide to make a return comment, but it probably wasn't the best one to make. _So, if you're a big girl, you are how old?_

He felt her go from amused to surprised and finally a little annoyed. _Don't you know that it is not polite to ask a woman her age? I would think you would be that smart at least. Maybe I was wrong._

Harry couldn't help but chuckle at this, even surprised at her insinuation that he wasn't as smart as he thought. _I'm sorry. I didn't mean to get you annoyed._ Then thinking of another jab he could make he added, _Besides, servants aren't suppose to be angry with their_

He was about to write masters, but he just couldn't. She knew he was uneasy now and tried to help by, _Masters. It is all right Harry, I don't think of you as my Master. But, I do think of myself as your servant._

Suddenly, the link was gone and there were no more words. Naturally, Harry feared the worst and didn't bother to wait for her to come back. _What's wrong!_

After several minutes, he felt the link resume. _There is a meeting called. I have to go, stay safe and don't forget to look through the book. I am very sure you will find it interesting._

Again, the link severed and Harry knew that she was gone. To whatever meeting that Voldemort had called her.

Soon, Harry had the book closed. He left it on the desk, picked up the book she gave him and went to the bed. Getting comfortable, he looked at it more closely; it was really old.

With nothing better to do, Harry opened it up and started to flip through the pages. That is when he got his first shock, on the inside of the cover. The normally blank page had written on it:

'Guide to being an Illegal Animagus'

By: Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot, and Prongs

Harry couldn't turn away, a tear escaped from his eye and slowly slide its way down his cheek. Time moved slowly for Harry, after what must have been hours he turned through the first pages as if they were sacred. Being careful not to rip any of them. He soon found through his skimming of the pages that there were three different handwritings throughout the thick book. Harry assumed that none of it was Peter's writing, and rightly assuming such.

He couldn't believe it, this was the book that his father and friends used to become animagi. Late into the night he read, slowly and carefully. He felt better now then he had in months. Harry Potter now had a goal: to become an animagus, like his father and godfather.

The sound of birds fighting snapped him out of his trance like reading state. On the windowsill were Hedwig and the small owl that had brought the gift. _It's still here?_ Harry got up and walked over to the window. "What are you still doing here?" he asked as he picked up Hedwig and put her in her cage. He went back to the desk and sat, looking at the owl questioningly.

He was about to reach out to the owl when the enchanted book flared to life; he noticed that it wasn't immediately important. Harry opened the book and got the pen, immediately he felt her distress.

_What is it!_

Hastily she wrote back, _There is an attack on a muggle town south of Cambridge in a week's time. Voldemort plans on killing all the muggles there he can. He will only attack for half an hour and it will be in the evening after sundown._

Harry didn't know what to do but he did know of one person that he could tell. Remus. _Thanks for telling me. I will pass on the information as best I can. Don't worry._

Harry's own emotion of purpose was very strong and that helped her to calm down. She was very nervous when she wrote; _You do realize that I will have to go too. I may have to_

She stopped writing, but Harry figured what she was trying to say. _It's ok. Just do what you have to do. If it comes to it, kill as few muggles as possible. None if you can manage._ She felt his understanding and, keenly, he felt her fear that she may have to take another's life again.

_I promise I will try to do as you ask. I have to sleep now. Goodnight Harry Potter._

_Goodnight._ It was all he could write sense he had no clue what her name was. He felt the link again disconnect and he closed the book and put it back under his pillow. That's when he noticed the little owl was still on the windowsill. He had no idea what to do or say to it to make it go, so he tried, "You don't have to stay, you can go now." And, when that didn't work he started to get a little aggravated, "Get going, thanks for the gift, but you can go." He almost yelled that last part.

And to Harry's surprise, after being thanked for its services the little owl turned and flew off. Confused, Harry went to the next order of business, the warning letter. Harry wrote it carefully and sent it to Remus, and though Hedwig was none to happy about this she did it anyway.

Having done all he could Harry got ready for bed and tried to fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as he would have liked; just before drifting off the movements started again. Clearer now, but he still couldn't make out what they were. He both hated and feared the images; they always made the nightmares worse.

TBC

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Message: **I hope I did a good job on this chapter and I really hope that you like it. Please R&R! Also, if any of you have any suggestions, I would be glad to hear them. If the genre is a little different, then please don't hesitate to suggest a better one. Thanks and I will update soon. And special thanks to my beta reader/editor and wife; she is the one making all of this sound good. So, YAY to the wife. Again, please review each chapter separately for better feedback. Thanks!


	3. Bank Account

**Disclaimer:** Well, I obviously don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or its products. Also, the idea for spells later on is used from the D&D spell list and like everything else, I don't own that either. So, please don't hunt me down and take what little money I have, because you won't get much. Have a nice day!

**Author Note:** This story is originally by MasterKtulu. I am rewriting it, using his ideas and sometimes almost word for word from the original. It may change from the original, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I will try my best to please my readers.

**Original: Title-** 'Fear of the Dark'; **ID-** 2139938; **Rating-** M

**Last Time:**

Having done all he could Harry got ready for bed and tried to fall asleep quickly. Unfortunately, it didn't work as well as he would have liked; just before drifting off the movements started again. Clearer now, but he still couldn't make out what they were. He both hated and feared the images; they always made the nightmares worse.

TBC

**Chapter 3 – Bank Account**

Remus had finally gotten to sleep, at 2:00 am, when Hedwig got to his little cabin. She landed on the window sill and tapped the glass with her beak. It took more then a few tries to get the sleepy werewolf up, but up he did get. Annoyed, he got out of bed and made his way to the window. The thought of killing the noise maker went through his mind, until he saw that it was Hedwig. _Why would Harry send Hedwig at this time of night?_

Harry never deviated from his schedule; every four days Remus got a letter, the same letter as always. The last one had arrived only two days prior, which made Remus a little worried. While he opened the window, he had a thought that this must be very important.

With the window now opened, Hedwig flew in and landed on a nearby chair. Remus walked over and greeted her, "Hello girl, what has you out at this time?"

Answering his question, Hedwig bent over and pecked at the letter attached to her leg. Remus took the paper and with an increasing worry and interest he read it.

_Remus_

_I don't know if I will ever be able to fully explain all of this to you, but this is very important. I am asking you to trust me, as you are one of the few I trust. There is going to be an attack on a muggle town south of Cambridge in seven days. Voldemort plans on killing all the muggles he can in half an hour. Expect it to happen in the evening just after sundown._

_Please, stop the attack. I can't tell you how I know this and you must promise not to tell anyone that this came from me. I am counting on you._

_Harry_

Remus had to reread the message three more times just to convince himself that it was real. Each time he read it, he could see the change in Harry's writing, in his words. The Harry that wrote this wasn't the same as the one that sent him a letter two days ago. Remus could sense that this Harry was determined, not mourning.

He sat and thought about what this could mean. _Is Harry starting to get over Sirius' death? It would be great if he is._ Remus knew that Sirius would not want Harry to stop living just because he died. He would want Harry to live a happy life and remember him.

Remus was happy for Harry, but now was also concerned. _What would make him change so quickly? And how does he know of this attack?_

He read the warning letter again, and made his decision. Trust in Harry, because Remus realized that Harry didn't trust easy. He was cautious with it, and once you broke that trust anyone would have to move mountains to get it back. For the life of him, Remus wasn't going to add his name to an ever growing list of the untrusted.

Out loud, Remus said, "All right Harry. I'll trust you, because Sirius would've wanted that."

However, that was the easy part, the next step would not be. He would have to tell the Order of the attack and (Remus would have to) do it without reveling the source of the information.

_This will mean telling some lies to Dumbledore and the others._ But, Remus felt that this had to be done. For Harry, because he was depending on him. If he had to lie, then so be it.

Remus got up and was about to Apparate, but noticed Hedwig still on the chair, waiting. "Sorry girl, I didn't mean to forget you. Harry wants a reply huh?"

So, Remus put quill to parchment and wrote his response.

_Harry_

_I will do whatever I can for you._

_Moony_

He then rolled and gave it to Hedwig, who took off out the window. As he watched, Remus did not realize the tidal wave of changes that was on the approach. He only wished that he was ready for what was to be the end of this cold war and the beginning of Harry's war. A war against all who would deceive and conquer.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

It was two days after his birthday when Harry decided it was time to go to Gringotts. One day sense he had gotten Remus's reply message, which had made Harry **very** happy. So happy that he immediately wrote to his mystery witch to tell her.

He remembered how happy and relieved she was that he was trying to help her. It was in that writing session that Harry asked her if he should even go to Gringotts to hear Sirius's Will. She was adamant that Sirius would've wanted him to go. So, Harry got ready to go the morning of August 2, a Friday.

Surely the Dursleys might get angry that he didn't cook breakfast, but with his strange behavior all summer, they now simply preferred to ignore his existence. So, at about ten in the morning, Harry dressed in his best robes, which had seen better days, and retrieved the goblin portkey. He told Hedwig to go flying and hunting for a while, so that his relatives wouldn't hurt her because of him. Then, Harry held the portkey in his palm and took a deep breath. He sunk into depression as thoughts of Sirius came to his mind. He kept his face void and said, "Gringotts."

Harry felt a familiar tug at his navel and the boy-who-lived vanished from the room.

/-/-/--/-/-/-/-

Suddenly appearing out of thin air, Harry staggered a bit before regaining his balance. He looked around curiously, the room was dark and he could hear footsteps on the other side of the door. He took a step toward the door and to his surprised, two torches flared to life, blinding Harry momentarily. After a few seconds of adjusting, he heard the foot steps speed up slightly. Then, it came to a stop when the door opened to reveal an elderly Goblin.

The Goblin entered and bowed deeply. "Mr. Potter, I've been expecting you."

Harry looked him in the eye and said, "You would be Mr. Raphoke?"

"Yes, Mr. Potter. You are correct." Raphoke turned a little and said, "Now, if you would follow me please. We have a few things to discuss." The goblin then turned completely around when Harry moved to follow. They walked passed some desks and into Raphoke's personal office.

"Please, have a seat and we will begin." Raphoke sat at his desk. Another goblin hurried in and placed a stack of folders on the desk.

Raphoke looked at Harry, "Now, if you are ready we will start with the reading of the Will." Harry nodded and the goblin took up the rolled parchment and broke the seal. Reading…

_I Sirius Black,_

_Having been tested and found negative for all types of mind altering potions and curses, leave this record of my last will and testament. I write this as simply as possible to the avoid contestation._

_To my favorite cousin, Andromeda Tonks, I leave one million galleons._

_To my favorite 'niece', Nymphadora Tonks, I leave one million galleons._

_To my dear friend Remus Lupin and last of the Marauders, I leave one million galleons and 12 Grimmauld Place. You have the money now my friend and you can't give it back, so there._

_To Arthur and Molly Weasley, I leave one million galleons and a letter of thanks for all then have done for Harry while I was away._

_To St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, I leave one million galleons in the name of Harry Potter._

_To my godson and reason for living, Harry James Potter, I name my heir. And as Head of House Black he gets ownership and control of my personal vault, the Black family vault, all my stocks and bonds, all lands and remaining properties, and lastly a personal letter to be given to him after the reading of this Will._

Raphoke placed the parchment on his desk and took an envelope from the stack and handed it to Harry. "Here is the letter which Mr. Black mentioned."

Harry took it and put it in a pocket to be read letter, in private.

Raphoke looked at the Will one more time and placed it to the side. "That seems to be all as far as the Will is concerned."

The elder goblin raised his voice, "Freamlik!"

Another goblin came in and after a short conversation in their native language, left. That same goblin came back with a parchment, quill, and sat; ready to take notes.

Raphoke read over some documents and spoke, "As directed by the Will of Mr. Black. One million galleons will be given to Andromeda and Nymphadora Tonks, Remus Lupin, Arthur and Molly Weasley, and St. Mungo's. The transaction is to take place immediately fallowing the end of this meeting." Raphoke then paused in order for Freamlik to finish writing. Once caught up, Raphoke continued.

"The deed and keys to 12 Grimmauld Place will go to Remus Lupin. He can come anytime to sign the necessary papers at his convenience," he stopped and looked to Harry. "Mr. Potter, if you would please sign here. It is a formality, while you can't prevent the residence from being given to Mr. Lupin, signing would make things go more smoothly."

Harry stood and read over the papers, while Raphoke nodded approvingly. Finished looking over it and finding nothing he could see wrong, not that he could tell anyway, Harry signed his name on the line and sat back down. Raphoke placed that parchment aside and continued on.

"The letter to the Weasley family will be placed in their vault along with the one million galleons."

Raphoke then shuffled through the pile, "Ah, this is the next item. The combined remaining assets from Sirius Black's personal vault and the Black family vault are 213,368,327 galleons. And, that isn't accounting for the stocks, bonds, lands and properties that you also inherited." the goblin then smiled and looked Harry in the eye. "I must say, Mr. Potter. With your newly acquired assets and your current family vaults, stocks, bonds and properties; you are without a doubt the wealthiest wizard in the United Kingdom if not the world. It's hard to say for sure," Raphoke finished in an impressed voice.

Harry sat there, mouth slightly open, staring idiotically. Then, something came to him. "Vaults… As in more than one?"

Raphoke gave him a strange look. "Mr. Potter, are you telling me that you don't know about your other vaults?" He sounded as if he couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No, sir. I was never told anything about other vaults or property other than the one I'm currently using." Harry said all of this looking very confused.

Raphoke didn't look much different; he searched through his papers, finding the one he wanted. "That would be your trust fund, but it was only meant for your schooling. It contains approximately…"

"…156,973 galleons. Then there is your parents' personal vault, which contains about 24,587,496 galleons and the Potter family vault amounts to 309,852,932 galleons. You already had quite a large amount of money before inheriting the bulk of the black estate. Fifteen years of not being touched, accumulating high interest, were very good for all of your vaults." Raphoke thought for a moment, puzzled.

"I am at a loss as to why you were not informed about any of this. Do you not receive your monthly Gringotts account statement?" he asked. It was clear to Harry that the elder goblin was not sure what was going on.

Harry replied, "No, the only letter I've ever received from Gringotts was the one you sent me."

Raphoke looked angry one second, then confused, right on to shame. "How could this have happened? I have failed in my duties… your parents appointed me as their legal and financial adviser 18 years ago and Mr. Black appointed me two years ago. I was to watch over your assets and keep you informed, so that when you took interest or came of age you would know what you had."

Before Raphoke could start talking again, Harry asked, "Who was in charge of my accounts before now, while Sirius was in Azkaban and I was too young and living with Muggles?" Even though he asked, Harry already had a good idea about the answer.

"Your parents named Sirius Black your guardian in the eventuality of their deaths. But as he was sent to Azkaban and later on the run from the Ministry, it was decided that Albus Dumbledore be named your guardian and in charge of all your accounts. Well, unless you were to show interest in them or turn the age of 17, whatever came first." Raphoke looked directly as Harry, "You don't think that Mr. Dumbledore would knowingly keep this information from you, would he?"

Harry formed fists with his hands and shortly began to shake from anger. It wasn't the fact he didn't know how wealthy he was. He was just getting very tired of the old man's interference. What Harry couldn't understand was why he had kept something like this from him? "That Mr. Raphoke, is exactly what I am thinking," Harry said in a bitter voice.

Raphoke looked stricken; goblins took their jobs very seriously. And something like this was very serious. "We trusted him, and this is how we are repaid… 14 years ago he told us that he would keep you up to speed about your finances and that he would teach you to understand about your holdings. We had to break many Ministry and goblin laws to make him your magical guardian."

There was a pause and Raphoke stood up. He bowed deeply to Harry, saying, "I had no idea… Your parents entrusted me with their affairs and we failed… I failed." Standing straight, "Mr. Potter, I will go before the Heads of Gringotts and report that Dumbledore broke his word to us. I have humiliated myself and my family. I hope that you will give me the opportunity to regain your trust?"

Harry thought for only an instant before nodding, "Yes, I would like that, but I have conditions."

A little surprised, Raphoke replied, "Of course, Mr. Potter. What can I do to begin to repair the damage?" This was a first; usually in this kind of situation the wizard would demand the worst punishments for the goblin in question. The natural prejudices that wizards normally had didn't seem to be in Harry Potter. Raphoke's respect for Harry grew at that moment.

"I want to keep Dumbledore thinking I know nothing and that he still has control. However, I want him to have absolutely no say in anything about my accounts." Harry waited to see how Raphoke would respond.

Raphoke nodded, "I can do that, but what if he tries? What do we tell him?" He looked at Harry questioningly.

Harry thought for a moment and grinned, "In that event simply tell him that the rightful account holder has taken control and no longer needs his services." he said this all in a cold, emotionless voice.

Raphoke nodded, "I will keep sending the monthly statements as normal and will tell him nothing. I will inform the Heads about the plan as well. I will not fail a second time." The goblin sounded determined and fierce.

Harry nodded, "Thank you Raphoke."

The goblin went back to his seat and shuffled through the papers, "As you aren't 17 yet, you can't take full control of either House yet. But, in light of our failure, I am sure we can arrange something."

It looked like Raphoke was going to say something else, but Harry stopped this, "No, I will abide by the law. I can make due with what I have. Thanks though."

Raphoke, not the least bit insulted, just nodded, "Very well. I would also like to explain something better. As you aren't of age, you can't take full control of your vaults, but being that you are named heir of the Blacks and the only Potter left, you do have access to Mr. Black's vault and your parents' personal vault. That comes out to…" All was quiet except the shuffling of paper.

"…34,804,605 galleons. Plus what you have in your Trust Vault." Raphoke added as an after thought.

Feeling slightly overwhelmed and not knowing what else to say, "Well, that should hold me for awhile."

The elder goblin chuckled, and then said something in goblin to Freamlik, who promptly got up and left. After only a few minutes, he came back in, holding a leather package.

Harry looked on with interest as Raphoke took the package and handed it to him. "This is for you. It is all the information about your accounts: vaults, stocks, bonds, properties, etc. And if you will notice that you also have a statement page, on the first of every month it will change to reflect you accounts."

"I would also like to give you this." Raphoke handed him two books. "Accounting for Beginners and this one, The Ins and Outs of Gringotts' Accounts. They should help you to start to understand. The protective pouch is dragon leather, it will preserve you papers."

Harry nodded and resealed the pouch, "Again, thanks."

The elder stood, "Unless you have any questions, then our business is done. In the future, if you have any concerns, please contact me day or night."

"I'll do that." Harry got up and then stopped…

"Um, how do I get back?" He was at a loss, how to get back just didn't cross his mind earlier.

"The knut will take you back. The activation word is 'Home'. After that it will no longer be of any use and will vanish." Raphoke walked over to the door and opened it. "If you'll follow me Mr. Potter, I will bring you to the room you arrived in."

Harry rose from the chair, gathered his things and followed the goblin. They walked back to the room that Harry first appeared in and entered. "Mr. Raphoke, thank you for your time and patience."

The goblin looked at him and gave a short bow, "No Mr. Potter, I should thank you for the chance to correct my failure." Standing straight, Raphoke was taken by surprise to find Harry's hand extended.

Raphoke shook Harry's hand and stepped back, "Good day, Mr. Potter."

The respect in the elder's voice was not lost on Harry, who bowed slightly, "And, a good day to you and your family."

Harry took the knut into his palm and whispered, "Home." And for the second time that day, the boy-who-lived vanished. And so too seemingly had the bulk of Harry's depression.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/--/

Harry had only been gone for an hour and a half and what he found when he returned surprised him just a bit. All of his belongings were just in the right places. Nothing had been touched. He had expected there to be at least a little damage. Out of habit though, he checked under the pillow on the bed. That is where the enchanted book lay.

He sighed heavily in relief. _It's still here._

He brought the book over to the desk, sat and opened it. Lifted the pen and when the pages settled, he happily wrote, _I'm back._

After a few minutes of no answer, he started to turn the pages to the left, reading all the conversations they had previously. It still amazed Harry that no matter how many pages he turned into the history, it never ran out of paper. It was the same for going right as well. And the one unimportant thing on one page he had tapped with the back of the pen disappeared forever.

Harry waited half an hour before closing the enchanted book. He had something else he wanted to do: read about his accounts and try to understand them. He was feeling very angry that this was kept from him as well. So, he took out Accounting For Beginners and started to read. Through the course of the first few chapters, Harry referenced what the book said with his account stats. He had to reread most parts to get what was written but after hours of reading he began to understand.

About 9:00 pm he noticed that his enchanted book glowed with a soft, pleasant orange-red. He quickly dropped what he was doing, literally, and sat at the desk. He opened the book and waited for the words he so wanted to see to appear.

_Hello Harry._

A little down the page. _I hope you see this soon._

Then right under that, _Come on, open the book._

Harry tried to imagine the way her face would pout to match the emotions that he knew she would be feeling. It was a little difficult because he didn't know what she looked like. Soon, he picked up the pen and the pouting feelings changed into happy ones.

_It's about time you noticed me. I was beginning to think you forgot about me._ She teased him, and was a little worried about him.

Harry smiled and decided to tease back. _It wouldn't be very hard to forget. I don't know anything about you._

The moment he finished, Harry regretted what he wrote. She went from happy to guilty. She wrote, _I am sorry Harry. It just isn't time to show you who I am._

_No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it the way it sounded._ _Really, I was only teasing._ She could feel Harry's strong sincerity and worry.

She knew that he must be so worried that she was angry with him. It surprised her that he was so fragile at heart, it broke her heart because…

_Don't worry, I'm not angry. Don't forget, you can feel what I feel. I guess I felt a little guilty for not being able to tell you everything about myself._

Determined to change the subject, she added before he could respond. _How was the visit to Gringotts?_

Too late she realized that may not be the best thing to bring up. However, instead of depression, sadness, or guilt; she felt intense anger. Of course, she thought it was directed at her, so…

_I am sorry, forget I said anything._ She hoped that she hadn't done any permanent damage to their growing trust and friendship; she was getting upset.

Feeling this, Harry wrote. _I'm not angry at you. It's Dumbledore_.

After calming down, she became curious. _What happened? Was he there?_

Harry took a beep breath and plunged into his story about his trip to Gringotts. He was compelled to reveal every little detail, and he wasn't at all concerned about it. He was happy that she was a little happy that he was sharing with her.

After it was all done, she wrote._ I think you did the right thing. It will be a good way to get him out of that part of your life and keep him from trying to use that to force control over you._ She was not pleased by what she had read. _I just can't believe that he would do something like that. He wasn't anything like that at school._

She didn't notice that little slip, but Harry had. _Really? What was Dumbledore like when you were at school?_ He hoped she wouldn't notice what he was trying to do.

_Well, I remember he was_ She stopped, she couldn't believe it, he almost got personal information about her. She chuckled when she thought about how sharp he was.

She wrote, _Nice try Mr. Potter, but you will have to do better then that._

Harry chuckled, _Well, I think it was a good try. I almost got you that time._ He was very amused,_ I will get you eventually._

The mystery witch imagined Harry looking sinister while writing that. It only served to make her laugh out loud. _Oh, I will give you that. It was a good try, for such a young boy._ She teased.

She got ever more pleased at his shock and annoyance. Harry wrote, _Well, this little boy needs to go. It's passed his bed time._ He knew that would take her down a peg or two, she didn't like it when he had to go.

She sighed, _Ok, Harry, goodnight. It may be a few days before I can write again. I have some **training** to do._ The sarcasm was practically dripping off the paper.

He wrote, _I hope it isn't too dangerous. I_ (after a few seconds) _don't want anything to happen to you._

He was embarrassed and to her it looked like he wrote it in a hurry. She thought about how much care she felt from him. And thought about how much she didn't deserve it.

A tear fell as she wrote, _Nothing will happen to me. Only you can tell me when it's over._

And, before he could respond, she added. _Goodnight, Harry._

Deciding not to push the issue. _Goodnight to you to_.

The connection disappeared and they closed there books. And at that moment he thought, _To anyone who is listening, please keep her safe._

Harry would never know that at that same moment, she was thinking the same about him. With a troubled mind Harry got changed and into bed. A deep breath and some fear, he settled in and turned off the light.

In the dark of the room, what he feared came to be. Images, shapes, two wizards, fighting. He couldn't make them out, but deep down he knew who they were. Bellatrix and Sirius. Tears came to his eyes as he watched helplessly. Sleep finally claimed him after an hour, not long before he had started rocking in bed and repeating his godfather's name.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Authors Message:** I hope I did a good job on this chapter and I really hope that you like it. Please R&R! Also, if any of you have any suggestions, I would be glad to hear them. If the genre is a little different, then please don't hesitate to suggest a better one. Thanks and I will update soon. And special thanks to my beta reader/editor and wife; she is the one making all of this sound good. (Watch out, she may respond as well, and that's not always a good thing. ;;;) So, YAY to the wife. Again, please review each chapter separately for better feedback. Thanks!


	4. Warnings

**Disclaimer: **Well, I obviously don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or its products. Also, the idea for spells later on is used from the D&D spell list and like everything else, I don't own that either. So, please don't hunt me down and take what little money I have, because you won't get much. Have a nice day!

**Author Note:** This story is originally by MasterKtulu. I am rewriting it, using his ideas and sometimes almost word for word from the original. It may change from the original, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I will try my best to please my readers.

**Extra:** Sorry for the long period between updates, I didn't have my computer online for a while there.

**Original: Title-** 'Fear of the Dark'; **ID-** 2139938; **Rating-** M

**Chapter 4 – Warnings**

Aug 1

Remus watched as Hedwig flew away. He had just received a message from Harry and then sent back a reply. In that letter was a choice, a very important one, one that would change the course of his life forever. He stared out into the darkness deep in thought. It's not like he had much to think about, he knew that he would do anything to help Harry.

So, the next afternoon he would pay a visit to Dumbledore. Then do his best to fulfill the promise made to a dear friend. The window closed and returning to bed, the werewolf fell back to sleep and drifted from dream to dream.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Remus woke up refreshed, with a sense of purpose. _Sirius would want me to help Harry. I just know it._ Getting out of bed, he went about his morning routine with a bit more fervor then usual. Normally, he would be going to whatever job he had managed to get, but that was no longer necessary due to an old friend. Sirius had left him with more money then he would ever need and a house to live in. Thinking about it brought a tear to his eyes.

Shaking out of his depression, Remus ate a small breakfast and shortly after that he went over to the fireplace and grabbed some floo powder to contact Dumbledore.

Meanwhile at Hogwarts, Dumbledore was just waking up when he heard a familiar voice coming from the fireplace. "Albus, are you in? It's Remus."

Albus walked out into view wearing his pajamas, and replied, "I am here Remus. What can I do for you?"

Remus tried to smile, but it didn't come out right. "I would like to see you for lunch. I have some news that you may want to hear." He was trying with all his will to keep himself sounding normal, and praying that he wasn't over doing it.

"Of course Remus. It would be a pleasure to have some company for lunch. However, if it is urgent then I can make time sooner." Albus waited for the younger man's replay.

Remus smiled, _I can do this._ "No it's not urgent, at least not yet. I will be there for lunch." After a few seconds, "And thank you."

Dumbledore smiled his grandfather smile, "It's not a problem. I am always here to listen."

Remus nodded and ended the connection. "Well, that was easy. Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought it would be." He started to prepare for his lunch with the aged headmaster and then at almost noon his was ready.

He then Apparated over to the Hogwarts gates. After getting his bearings, Remus walked through the gate and went on his way to the castle itself. Looking up at it he began to sink into a deep depression. All the memories of loved ones long passed; he just couldn't take it. With eyes closed he took several deep breaths then continued on.

Slowly he made his way through the familiar halls from his past. And as he walked he could see the memories as if they were right in front of him; his first year, the sorting ceremony, the first time meeting James and the others, and on through the years.

Remus came to a stop in front of the stone guardian and for the first time realized that there was something on his face. He reached up and looked at his fingers, _They're wet._ He smiled weakly, _Tears._

He took a deep breath and dried his face, then looked at the guardian and said, "Laughy Pops."

Usually the funny passwords would fill him with some amusement, but not today. Today it just didn't feel right, at this moment his heart just hurt too much to be happy. After the guardian moved aside, Remus made his way to the top of the staircase and knocked on the door.

"Come in," came Dumbledore's voice from the other side of the door.

Remus opened the door and came in; he could see that there was a modest lunch ready on the table of the office. Coming all the way to the table, Remus shook Albus' hand and said, "Hello Albus. How have you been?"

Dumbledore smiled, "As well as could be expected, and yourself?" While waiting for Remus to answer, he motioned to the chair to be seated.

"Thank you," Remus sat down. Then, answering the question, "I am fine." He tried to smile, but it looked forced at best.

Albus sat, "There is no need to hide behind that fake smile. I understand what it is like to lose a friend. I have lost so many over the years, but we must always remember them so that they will live on within our hearts." He knew that Remus was still grieving for Sirius, and hoped that this wouldn't destroy the man.

Remus nodded slightly, he really didn't want to hear it. He was lost in his own thoughts for a second or two until Albus said, "Well, let us start on lunch, shall we."

Again Remus nodded. He took a sandwich and began to eat, while Albus silently waited for his friend to tell him what was this news he had mentioned. After half his sandwich was gone, Remus finally spoke up. "I got a lead that there is going to be a Death Eater attack on a muggle town south of Cambridge is a week's time." Afterwards he watched Albus, trying to figure out what he would say.

Albus looked over a Remus, and after a few moments of speculation, "Hmmm, Severus hasn't said a word. Is your source reliable?" He didn't want to sound like he was skeptical of Remus' word, but usually Severus was the first to come by that kind of information.

For the first time sense he had arrived, Remus looked Dumbledore in the eyes, "Yes, Albus. My source is very reliable, and before you ask, he wishes to remain anonymous. I gave my word that I wouldn't tell anyone." And as an after thought he added, "Not even you. Sorry." He looked away at that moment. It was a good thing too; otherwise the old Headmaster of Hogwarts would have seen that the last word was indeed a lie.

Albus nodded, he would not pressure him to break his word. To a wizard, his word was binding. "I see. I certainly understand." He just hoped that he could get the name later. Such a person could be of great use.

"Thank you, Albus. My source came forward on his own and I promised to keep names out of it." Remus smiled inside, _This is great, much easier then I had thought._ "And I was also informed that it would take place just after sundown and that it would only last for 30 minutes. I guess that Voldemort doesn't want to get caught."

"I agree. It would seem that way." Then a thought came to Albus. _I can use this._ "Don't worry Remus. I will see what I can do; if it is a real attack then the Order may not be enough. I will go to the Ministry and see who I can get in touch with."

"Again thanks." The conversation was pretty much over now and the two friends finished their lunch with small talk and discussing when Remus would be moving into Grimmauld Place. Which was that very weekend.

With lunch over and polite conversation out of the way, Remus stood and shook his friends hand, "Thanks for having me Albus. I really appreciate this."

"It is not a problem. Have a good day and don't worry about the attack. I will take care of it." Albus smiled at him while he escorted Remus to the door.

"As always it was a pleasure to see you." Albus said.

Remus nodded and gave a half hearted smile, "For me too, my friend. Goodbye." And, Remus left the same way he had come, down and out of the castle and through the gates. Taking out his wand he Apparated away. Back home he sighed deeply and sat down, yawned, and decided to take a little nap.

/-/-/-/-/-/

Aug 3

Harry woke up with dark circles under his eyes, sleep was hard to come by no matter how tired he got. Again the dreams invaded his mind the previous night. He sat up without a sound. After looking around he could see it, the images in the shadows. They were getting clearer every day. Now he could almost make out their faces as they fought.

Quickly, he turned on the lamp. Even if he knew they were there didn't mean that he wanted to see them. Harry got dressed and started on the day's chores; cooking, cleaning, and yard work. He really didn't mind, because the Durleys didn't even talk to him anymore. They just let him go about his day, so he ate his meals silently in his room while not working.

At lunch, Harry decided to check the book and saw that the phoenix was not glowing to indicate a received message. He remembered that there wouldn't be one; she had 'training'. His spirits were down and he definitely didn't want to read the letters from his so called 'friends' from school.

By afternoon, Harry was done with his chores, so having nothing else to do he went to his room. That was the only place that he could feel alone. When he walked in, the first thing that caught his eye was the bed, that's where the dreams plagued his mind. Harry looked away as an eerie chill snaked up his spine.

Harry heaved a sigh and sat at the desk. As always, the pile of letters had gotten bigger, if only by a little. Only a second passed, and in a sudden fit of rage, Harry shoved the pile off the desk, right into the trashcan. Then proceeded to hurl the can across the room.

He never heard the heavy footfalls coming up the stairs. He was headed for the trashcan when the door slammed open and Vernon, Harry's fat, purple-faced uncle, stepped into the room. Vernon's faced looked ready to burst he was so angry, "What are you doing boy!"

Unfortunately for Vernon, Harry was far from intimidated. The fat man was about to step into the room until Harry's eyes fell on him. It was the clearest, most menacing glare the man had ever imagined, and it stopped him in his tracks. Harry's ragged breaths could barely be heard over the pounding of Vernon's heart. He almost missed the words that came forth from Harry's mouth, "Get… Out… Now."

To Vernon's surprise, he was shoved out of the room by an invisible force. The door snapped shut, almost shattering under the pressure. Quickly, Vernon made his was down stairs, Petunia looked worried, "What was that dear? Did that little freak do something?"

A very frightened, and pale Vernon said, "N..Nothing is wrong dear. Everything is fine."

Meanwhile upstairs, Harry just stared. He was confused as to what just happened. _It must have been spontaneous magic. Like I used to do when I was scared._ Then after getting the trash can back by the desk, _That fat jerk should have stayed out._

He was startled out of his thoughts by a tapping at the window. An owl. _Just what I need, more letters._ Harry took the parcel from the owl and it flew away.

As angry as he had been, suddenly his entire body locked up from anticipation. On the letter was: To Harry, From Remus. It was an eternity before he opened it. And this is what it said…

_Dear Harry,_

_I meet with Professor Dumbledore yesterday and he is going to do what he can. He said that he would talk to some people at the Ministry. He doesn't think that the Order will be enough to handle a full attack, and I am forced to agree._

_The Professor also said that Professor Snape hasn't said a word about an attack, and I am sure he will be asked about it. I don't want you to think that I doubt your word. I completely believe you, and always know that I will do what I can for you. If you ever need anything, don't hesitate to ask._

_On another subject, I moved into Grimmauld Place today. It didn't take long sense I don't own much. I have cleaned up a lot so far, but I would like to say that I would like you to consider moving here. This place is well protected, but more importantly, I believe that Sirius would have wanted you to be away from your… um, current residence._

_And I know that I could never take his place, but Sirius asked me to watch over you. I would like that chance, if you are willing. One more thing, whatever it is that has you feeling better, hold on to it. I just hope that one day you can share it with me._

_Moony_

_P.S. Sirius' old room will be waiting for you whenever you want it._

The mass of conflicting emotions was just too much for Harry. He smiled, cried, and sobbed at once. He felt happy that Remus kept his promise, sad at the mention of Sirius, angry with Dumbledore for Sirius, and grateful for Remus' offer to live in Sirius' old room.

Hedwig, feeling her masters need, jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face, trying to comfort him. Harry smiled, "Thanks girl. What do you think? Should we move out of this place?" After a short pause, "I don't know if I am ready to go there yet." Her only answer was a hoot and an affectionate nip at his ear.

After patting her head, Harry got pen and paper to write a reply…

_Moony,_

_Thank you for your help and I will tell you my secret some day. But about moving to Grimmauld Place, I don't know if I am ready to face that place yet. Besides, I am sure that Professor Know-It-All Dumbledore wouldn't allow it. I will think about it, and if you can get the old man to agree then we'll see._

_Until next time,_

_Harry_

He smirked and gave it to Hedwig, "Bring that to Remus, please." She nipped him one more time, then took off. Harry smiled as he watched her fly off, _I feel like flying._

Remus sent back a reply that he would speak with Dumbledore about it and he would try his best to get it to happen. The days went by; routine after routine. Each day in his free time Harry studied the books given him by Griphook. He was learning a lot about how Gringotts worked and how to manage his accounts pretty well. Harry had already gone through each of them a hand full of times.

In fact, two days before the attack was to take place, Harry wrote to Griphook and requested more books on how to manage his estates. Harry got eight books that very night, paid for by Gringotts.

Harry guessed that it was still more of an attempt to repair relations. He thought it wasn't necessary, but what was done is done. They covered more then he probably would ever need to know about financial management. He was still so angry with Dumbledore, he would do everything that was forbidden him so far, just to spite the old man.

-/-/-/-/

Aug 7

The day before the attack, Harry was reading through the books that Griphook sent him. He sat at the desk going through them when something caught his attention. The phoenix was glowing a soft orange color. The feeling of excitement, and relief was almost too much for him to bear. He couldn't get to it fast enough; Harry knocked over the chair and almost went with it. So intent was he on getting to it that he didn't question how it got from his bed stand to his arms, when he was at least 15 feet from the object in question.

He opened it and grabbed the pen. On the page was written, _Harry, I'm back. And, before you ask I am fine._

The connection was not there so he assumed she wasn't holding her pen, but he wrote in response. _Sorry I missed you. I am relieved to know you are well and okay._

Then, Harry waited, just five minutes later he felt worry, happiness, and apprehension fill his mind. _Well, hello there Harry._

Unable to think of anything else to say, he wrote, _Hello._ Harry couldn't help but think to himself, _Boy, I sound so stupid._ He was getting a little angry with himself, and she felt it.

_What's wrong? Are you ok?_ Now she was worried about him.

To put her at ease, _No. Nothing's wrong. It's just that I would have… should have thought of something better to say then just 'Hello'._

Very amused, she wrote, _I hear that is a common problem for young boys._ She was trying to bait him, and he went for it, just like she hoped.

_Well, I heard that arrogance is a failing of the old._ He smiled, truly content now that she had returned.

She smiled, glad that he had countered like that. So, back and forth then went for a while. Each happy that they were in touch again. Eventually, she asked, _So, what have you been doing sense last time we talked. The muggles better be leaving you alone!_

Harry appreciated her intensity, he began, _Well, Remus moved into Grimmauld Place, Sirius would be happy that he did. I got more books dealing with account management. And, Dumbledore told Remus that he would do what he could to interrupt the attack tomorrow. Oh, and he asked if I would like to move into the house with him. I don't know if I will yet, but if I do he is going to put me in Sirius' old room._ And on he went telling her what had happened in her absence. Harry was going so fast that he never noticed the subtle changing in her emotions. The mention of Sirius always made her sad, but she was very happy for Harry. He seemed to be getting over his godfather's passing.

After an hour or so of playful banter, Harry asked, _So, what kind of training did you have to do?_

She felt gloomy and worried, _It was training on quick hit and run tactics. So that tomorrow we can be in and out as fast as possible._

After a pause, she continued, _It was hard training, but… I just hope that I won't have to use it._

Harry could sense her fear, he started to panic, he didn't know anything about how to comfort a girl… woman. He gave it a try, _Don't worry. Dumbledore said he would do what he could. I am sure that you will just have to retreat shortly after you get there!_

She started to calm down; it surprised her how he tried so hard to comfort her, or was it surprise over how much she was touched by that compassion of his. _Thanks Harry. I hope you are right._

Harry got an idea, _How about we stay away from that subject for now? We can instead get to know each other better._

She smiled, inside she was deeply moved that he wanted to get to know her, _Well, there are some things I would like to ask you._

He smiled; his hopes were answered, _Yes. What is it?_

_Well, I would like to hear about your adventures so far at school. Being what I am, I only hear one side of things._ She had heard of what he had done over the years from Voldemort, but she wanted to know his side of things. That would make her happy.

He smiled, and blushed, the thought of her wanting to know those things made him a little embarrassed. If it weren't for how interested she was he never would have talked about his misadventures, but this time it was different. He started, _Well, it all started when I lived in the cupboard…_

And for hours, they 'talked', mostly about his life at Hogwarts. They laughed and cried together, Harry didn't know that crying could feel so good. Through all of it, the mystery Witch read and considered, maybe she could do more for Harry then originally planned. She didn't write anything about what she thought. Right now wasn't the time for that, this time was special. They were becoming close; she just hoped that when it came to her final punishment, Harry wouldn't feel guilty or resentful over their friendship.

Late into the night they 'talked', almost one am by the time they wrote their goodnights and down their pens. She went on to have a restful sleep, and for a change so did Harry. Though tonight he tried something new, he left the lamp on and went to sleep. The dreams still invaded his mind, but it wasn't so bad waking up.

--/-/-/-/-/

Aug 8

The following day at noon, Harry went to his room to eat his lunch, and he noticed the book glowing. He had left it out on the desk the night before. When he looked to see what had been written, _I am glad for the opportunity to know you. I am thankful for the friendship you have given me, and wish me luck. I am going to need it. 10:47 am._

Harry assumed that she had put the time so that he would know when it was written. So, he wrote back, _You shouldn't talk like this is the end. You will be fine and I will be here waiting to hear from you. Besides, if you remember, only I can say when you are through. I wait your return. 12:23 p.m._

Harry sat and started to read, he was doing that a lot more lately, this time he started on the animagus book. It was the only book that he hadn't read 3-4 times already. On this day, he began his journey to become an animagus, like his father and godfather before him.

-/-/-/-/-/

Remus sat in his new living room, ready and waiting for the call to battle. He didn't want to fight, but he would, this was a worthy cause. However, the call never came. He was pacing nervously when McGonagall voice came from the fireplace. "Remus, a meeting has been called, can you come to the Headmaster's office?"

He nodded, very worried now. "Yes, I will be right there." He then flooed over.

Upon arriving, Remus found that the others were already there. At last Albus Dumbledore entered the room and called the meeting to order. All sat ready for the worst. Albus began, "I have some terrible news. About an hour ago a muggle town was attacked. It didn't last long, and many of the innocent muggles lost their lives." He then sat, the light gone from his eyes.

Remus was sad too, but even more so he was angry, "Didn't the Ministry take the warning I gave seriously? I can't believe they would do that."

Tonks, who was sitting beside Remus, was shocked, "Fudge can't be that stupid! And, what do you mean your warning? I thought Severus was the spy."

Everyone nodded, all were curious as to why Remus would have known about the attack before the greasy, potions master. All he said in reply to the questions was, "I have a reliable contact."

Albus thought for a second, before saying, "I agree Remus, but there must be a reason the warning was ignored. I am afraidI have ideas why, but nothing I am willing to speak of at the moment."

The room was filled when the voices of the occupants, outraged at the implications. Many wondered why the Order wasn't called to shield the innocents from danger. The Headmaster merely stated that he assumed that the Ministry of Magic would send adequate protection. Albus continued with the rest of the meeting, after all was discussed, Dumbledore said, "Remus, Severus, please remain after the others leave." With that said all others walked out and thought about what had happened.

Back in the office, Albus addressed both men. "This won't take long. I would just like to say that if either of you get a hint of another attack, tell me immediately."

Both nodded, Severus turned to leave, but Remus interjected, "Albus, if it isn't too much trouble I would like to talk to you about something."

Albus only hesitated for a moment, "Of course, have a seat."

With both in men settled into chairs, Remus began, "I want to talk about Harry. I think Sirius would have agreed with me. I want Harry to move…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Elsewhere

Harry knew when the attack was over and that things had gone badly.

TBC

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author Message:** I encourage reviews from all readers. I would also like a little help, as this is my first fic, please give me your input on what Genre and Rating my story fits in the best. I will, naturally, take all advice into consideration. Thanks for reading and I am currently hard at work on the next chapter that I hope you all will like. Also, if you could please review each chapter separately so that I can get better feedback.:-)


	5. Moving Forward

**Disclaimer: **Well, I obviously don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or its products. Also, the idea for spells later on is used from the D&D spell list and like everything else, I don't own that either. So, please don't hunt me down and take what little money I have, because you won't get much. Have a nice day!

**Author Note:** This story is originally by MasterKtulu. I am rewriting it, using his ideas and sometimes almost word for word from the original. It may change from the original, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I will try my best to please my readers.

**Original: Title-** 'Fear of the Dark'; **ID-** 2139938; **Rating-** M

**Chapter 5 – Moving Forward**

Aug 8

Harry knew when the attack was over and that things had gone badly. Voldemort was happy, and Harry could feel it. His scar burned while he lay on the floor clutching his head in pain. After half an hour Harry finally gave in and passed out.

Unfortunately, that did not help the situation. It took hours for his body to rest enough to be able to wake up. When Harry finally opened his eyes, he sat up to find that it was midnight and he was covered in a cold sweat. The only sound was the pounding of his heart.

The light still on, Harry looked around and his gaze went to the book like a magnet. The glow was red, not orange, but not the dark crimson that it would be if his life were in danger. He got up and opened it. Sitting at the desk, he read, _Harry, please see this._

A little further down the page, _Harry, I need to talk to you._

To Harry the writing looked desperate. It broke his heart to think about what must have happened. To steady himself, Harry took a deep breath and lifted the pen. The stream of intense emotion was almost too much for him, barely hanging onto the pen. Worry… fear… depression… disgust… hate… frustration… guilt… and failure these were among the strongest emotions that threatened to overwhelm the young man.

It didn't really surprise him that the first thing she wrote was, _Harry, please forgive me._ Her graceful writing had turned into something sharp and desperate. He felt how much she hated herself, the words looked like they had been smudged with tears, even on this side of the book.

After getting over the shock of emotion, Harry responded, _No. I am sorry. I should be the one asking for your forgiveness. I promised that you wouldn't have to do anything. I failed._

She truly believed it was her fault, but his words did make her feel a little better. _No Harry. Like you promised. The Aurors did show up, just not until a minute before we were leaving._

She continued, _After (pause) all the things I had to do. I'm sorry, Harry. Voldemort was watching. I had to._ Then without warning, Harry felt from her the need to vomit. She let go of the pen and was sick on the floor.

After a quick, magical clean up she reconnected and wrote, _Sorry I_

She stopped then, and Harry felt despair so deep that he didn't understand how she handled it. She began to cry; he wanted so badly to help her, to make her feel better. _Listen to me; it is not your fault. Remember, I told you to do what you had to. And you did, it was terrible, but there is nothing we can do about it now. But, I swear to you now that I will not allow this to happen again._

On the other side of the book, she was shocked; the amount of determination and steel in what she felt was imposing. Now she understood why this boy could thwart the greatest Dark Lord in a century. From now on she would be grateful to have Harry's forgiveness, even if she never got anyone else's. _Yes, my (pause) I just wish it were that easy. I am just confused about one thing. When the Aurors got there, they seemed hurried. If they knew before hand, then they should have been more ready, even if they were late._

Harry tried but he didn't have the mind to figure out something like that. He knew one thing though, Remus would never lie to him, and so it had to have gone wrong somewhere else. However, right now, she was his highest priority. He wrote, _I don't know how I am going to do it, but I will find the truth._

She smiled, _Thanks Harry. You will never truly understand what all this means to me._ For the second time that night, tears fell from her eye, this time in happiness.

-/-/-/-/-/

Aug 9

Remus was disturbed; why wasn't the attack prevented? These thoughts now plagued him as he sat. Albus said that he told the Department of Law Enforcement, but Remus didn't think that they would ignore something like this. That's when it came to him, someone that he could trust to help him. Thinking of help, he stopped in his tracks, _I failed, I'm sorry Harry. I will make it up to you._

He quickly Apparated and reappeared in a familiar muggle alley. He had been here a few times, but not for some months. Remus made his way around the corner and down a few blocks to an apartment. On the second floor, third door on the left, there was his destination. When he knocked on the door a familiar voice could be heard, "Yes, who is it?"

He smiled, "It's Remus. I need to talk to you." He didn't come here often, mostly because of the remembrance of Sirius.

"Hi Remus." Tonks said while opening the door. She looked at him and smiled, though it was apparent that she had been crying. "Come on in."

He entered and wasn't surprised at how dark it was. Most of the lights were off and with the shades closed it was like midnight. The room wasn't messy, but it clearly hadn't been cleaned in some time. Behind him Tonks said, "Sorry for the mess. I haven't really felt like cleaning."

Remus knew that she too had taken Sirius' death hard; they had gotten close while working at Grimmauld Place. "I know what you mean. I have had some motivation lately, though."

She nodded, "That's good." Then she drifted over to the table and started clearing it off. "Have a seat, while I make some tea."

He sat, "You don't have to do that."

"I know," her voice hollow. Still, she turned and went to make some tea.

With a sigh Remus waited until she returned, meanwhile he looked around at the pictures on the wall. Tonks seemed so vibrant, full of joy, and her smile lit up every picture. Even the ones with hot pink hair. He smiled when he spotted one with Sirius and himself in it. Tonks had been angry with them because of a prank then played on her.

His thoughts came back to the present when Tonks put the tray on the table, Remus hadn't even heard her come back. She joined him in the chair next to him and without looking at him, she said, "So, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit."

Remus was saddened at how lifeless her voice sounded, he liked it more when she smiled. However, he tried to lighten the situation. "Maybe I just came to visit you." He smiled his best smile at her.

She looked up at him briefly, but in that moment there was a ghost of a smile. At the same time his best smile became a real one, "At least I brightened your day."

Nodding, "I guess a little." Still she looked down at her cup, he didn't know it, but Tonks was happy to see him.

Remus sighed, "Before I go forward with what I came here for, I need to know I can trust you not to say anything to anyone about what we talk about." He hoped that this turned out well.

For a second time Tonks looked at him, this time in the eyes. She studied him for what seemed like hours, but was in fact no more then a few seconds. Then she nodded, "Of course Remus, what ever I can do for you." Quickly, she went back to staring down her cup.

He looked at her for a second or two longer, but passed the thought by. He almost thought he had seen some emotion there, but couldn't place it. "Thank you. It means a lot to me," he said with the utmost sincerity.

Taking a sip, Remus continued, "I need to know something, and it is important." After a pause, "Did the Ministry get the warning about that attack earlier?" He looked at her, stared to be exact; he wanted to make sure he didn't miss anything.

Tonks had given it a bit of thought now that she knew there had been a warning, but she believed Dumbledore. "What are you getting at Remus?"

Another pause, "Tonks please. I will tell you more, but first I need to know if the Aurors had any advance warning of the attack." He pleaded with her through his eyes.

"No."

He nodded, "I got the lead from a dependable source and then I told Albus." He grew silent; he still didn't understand what had gone wrong.

Even in her depression, it was natural for her to question something suspicious. And this whole situation sounded off. "The Professor wouldn't ignore a warning like that. So…" She became quite again, lost in thought.

Tonks looked over at him, "What happened Remus?"

Remus just gazed at the tabletop, lost in thought. "I don't know." Even though he had an idea, "But I have a plan" His voice drifted off. Suddenly, he locked her with an intense stare, "Do you trust me?"

She was unable, or was it unwilling, to look away from his decidedly wolfish eyes. The way the question was asked, she knew that this was a defining moment, something that would affect the rest of her life. For better or worse. She couldn't identify the emotion in his face, but she knew that he wanted… no, needed her to trust him. It took all she had to breath out the answer, "Yes."

If not for his enhanced senses, Remus may not have heard the response. He simply nodded and said, "Thanks." Then he grinned, "This is what I would like to do…"

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aug 12

Remus and Tonks had made their plan and were about to put said plan into action. He sent a note to Harry the day before to tell him how sorry he was for not keeping his promise. Harry wrote back saying that it was okay and that he liked his plan. Of course, what Remus didn't know was that Harry's mysterious friend also approved the plan.

So there they were on a Monday at Tonks' apartment. She was more lively the last day or two then she had been sense Sirius died, and Remus liked it. He also enjoyed watching her pace nervously around the room. "Tonks, calm down. Just act normal and everything will be fine."

"That's easy for you to say. You'll be here." She looked at him with narrowed eyes when she saw him chuckling at her. "And, what do you find so funny, little wolf?"

Remus quickly got himself under control, "Nothing."

"Hmm, it better be nothing." She smiled. After a few minutes, she said, "Ok. Well, here goes nothing. I'm off." Tonks waved and POP, she was gone.

Remus' eyes lingered where she had been, and said, "Good luck."

Tonks meanwhile appeared in the lobby of the Ministry and after showing her pass, went in. Nervously, she made her way to the Department of Law Enforcement in search of her target: the Head of the Department, Amelia Bones.

She walked through the building saying hello to friends and other co-workers. Then she saw it, Director Bones' door. She got there faster then expected, _Maybe I shouldn't do this. It's like asking if she were a Death Eater._ She almost walked away, but then she remembered. _Remus, he is counting on me._

Tonks squared her shoulders and marched bravely up to the door.

KNOCK-KNOCK

She didn't waste any time, quickly she turned and started to step away, _Maybe she isn't in…hopefully._

But, to her disappointment, she heard, "Come in."

Tonks hung her head for a second then quickly stood straight and opened the door. The Director's office wasn't simple, but it had a comfortable feel to it.

"Auror Tonks, what can I do for you?" Amelia looked up from her files and smiled. "Are you feeling any better?"

Tonks smiled and nodded, "Yes ma'am, I am."

"That's good. Now, I take it you are ready to get back to work full time?" Amelia hoped that she was. She hated to see someone so young and normally vibrant reduced to such a depressed state.

Tonks said, "Yes, I am." She hesitated, then thought better of it and stayed silent.

Amelia wasn't fooled, she had seen the look, "What is it? You know I have an open door policy. You can talk to me, it's just between us."

Tonks sighed, "Well, the Order had a meeting Friday night and the latest attack was discussed. I was just wondering what you know about it." She hoped that the plan worked.

Amelia nodded, "Hmm, you know I am not particularly fond of Dumbledore's Order, but in these times I am glad someone is taking action." She paused, and then continued, "In the end, by the time we heard a word, and got Aurors there. The attack…I can't even call it that. It was more like a massacre. So many died, but there's nothing we can do about it now."

To Tonks, Amelia looked years older, "I am sorry. Hopefully, next time we will get word faster. Then we can save some lives." She hoped to make the woman feel better.

The Director smiled sadly, nodded and said, "Yes, let us hope and pray to whoever is listening." She stood up and walked the young Auror to the door. "I hope that I helped you. Report to your section leader for orders."

Tonks nodded and walked away. She reported in only to find that there was nothing to do that day, she was informed that her new assignment would start the following day. After leaving the Ministry, she quickly Apparated back to her apartment.

Remus had taken the liberty of napping on her couch. When Tonks walked into the room, she just watched him for a while; _He's so peaceful like this. I'll tell him when he wakes up._ She brushed some hair out of his face and went into the kitchen to make lunch for the two of them. All the while she hummed, completely forgetting the information for now.

Later in the afternoon, Remus had gotten enough sleep so that his nose would work. The smell of food roused him from slumber. As soon as his eyes opened the difference was apparent, the apartment was at least dusted, and picked up. It was still dark in the living room, but he figured it was because he had been asleep.

Then he heard it, the sounds of housework. _She must really be feeling better._ Remus stretched, got up, and went into the kitchen where she was. He stood in the doorframe for a few minutes watching Tonks clean while listening to a portable radio.

Minutes later, Tonks could sense eyes on her, and guessing it was Remus, didn't let on that she knew he was there. A little bit later, she stopped and took off the headphones. "Come on in and have a seat," she said casually.

He gave a little chuckle, "How long have you known I was here?" Sitting down at the table, Remus took out his wand and started to conjure some food. And that's when Tonks struck: a weak disarming spell, Remus was so confused.

A little nervous, he said weakly, "I wasn't going to use it on you."

Tonks glared, pointed her wand at him and said, "No, but I spent the afternoon making food and you are going to eat it." All he could do was nod, _Wow, she is feisty._

She put away her wand and stepped to the stove only to trip on her own feet. If it wasn't for Remus' lightning reflexes, she would be face down on the floor. Instead, she opened her eyes to see that she had landed on Remus, and his arms felt so good around her. _So safe and warm… NO, what am I thinking?_

She quickly got up and started to apologize, but Remus was faster, "Tonks, I am so sorry." He felt like it was his fault and for some reason his face was hot.

Tonks said, "Why are you sorry? I'm the one that fell." She had to admit; he was cute when he was all flustered like that. _For an older man,_ she added quickly. She avoided his eyes and made her way, safely, to the stove.

Remus too looked away, so neither one of them saw the blush on each other's face. He sat and by the time she brought the food they had composed themselves. They sat and ate together, as she hadn't eaten earlier.

"You know you didn't have to wait for me to wake up to eat." Remus commented.

She nodded, "You are a guest, and I was being polite. But, that doesn't matter. I got the info you wanted." She smiled, but soon it faded, the info she had wasn't good.

Remus guessed it wasn't good news by the look on her face. So, he took a deep breath, "What did you hear?" His soft voice made her ears tingle.

"Well, I talked to Director Bones. It went just like you said. She hadn't heard any warning, she said that hopefully next time they will know sooner." Tonks finished by taking a bite of food.

Remus stared off into nothing as he tried to figure it out. _Maybe Albus warned someone else, and that person didn't follow through._ "Tonks, are you absolutely sure the Director was telling the truth?"

She thought about it for a second, then, "As sure as I can be without Verituserim." Her confident voice was enough to win over Remus.

For many minutes Remus' mind raced, trying to find any reason for this. "Well, Amelia Bones was never the kind to lie about something like that. Still, someone messed it up."

Both stayed quite for a while eating silently, abruptly Remus asked, "Tonks, I need paper and quill. I would also like to use your owl, if that's ok?"

Tonks blinked, "Yeah, that's fine. Paper's at the desk and I'll get my owl."

It didn't take long for Remus to find the materials needed. He quickly began the letter…

---

H

It has come to my attention that the Department of Law Enforcement knew nothing of the attack before hand. I believe that the fault doesn't fall to them. Head Phoenix said that he informed someone, I don't know whom. I am sure we both have our suspicions. I will keep my eyes open for anything that might be useful. I don't know how I should proceed, or if I should. I will leave that up to you, I wait your decision.

Moony

P.S. I got the ok from Know-It-All.

---

Done writing the letter, Remus folded it and turned, knocking Tonks backwards in the process. She had read everything but the PS, and now she looked really guilty.

Remus helped her up and asked, "Are you okay?"

Nodding, "Sorry for reading it." Sometimes she was just too curious.

"It's okay. Just don't tell anyone." Remus smiled, but he could tell that she was curious, _Just like Sirius._ Sighing, he gave in, "It is a letter to my contact."

By his tone she guessed that's all she was going to get. So, she just nodded innocently, "I wasn't going to ask."

He smiled and rolling his eyes, gave her the letter to send. A few minutes later the owl was winging its way into the sky. "Well, I should probably get going." He started to get his coat to leave.

Without warning, Tonks blurted out, "Don't go." _Did I just say that? Oh, shit. I must have, look at his face._ Her blushed was hidden by her metamorph abilities.

Remus turned; for some reason he felt… happy. "Excuse me?" he was confused and surprised at the same time.

She composed herself, "Stay for dinner. We can talk about… Sirius. I'd like to hear more stories."

He didn't notice the emotion raging in her eyes. "Sure. I'd like that."

So, he stayed for dinner. They sat and she listened to stories. All the while, repeating in her head. _I can't be falling for him._

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aug 13

It was early morning and Harry had just read Remus' letter. Angry and enraged were nowhere near how he felt. He knew that Remus was not at fault, but he believed he knew who was.

Albus Dumbledore.

_He will pay._ Right away, Harry sent a reply to Remus.

---

Moony,

Thanks for the info. You don't have to keep searching; I think I know who is to blame. Also, I would like to move by Friday. I will start packing now. Thanks for everything.

H

---

Harry passed it to Hedwig and she soared out the window. Almost immediately he began to pack his trunk. It took a bit longer then usual, considering all the new books he had. However, he managed well enough.

It would be sometime before the move, so he decided to continue with his book on animagi. What he learned so far was stuff he already knew. Like each person had an inner animal that matched them, but it was another thing all together to make the change. Not everyone could do it. Now the hard part was learning your animal spirit. Most books say there are only three ways to do this.

The simplest way, say some, is the dream journal, but that you have to interpret it. It also takes the longest, you can't change until you know your animal.

The second way takes less time, but requires a vastly complicated potion, made with rare ingredients, thus expensive. The third was the use of a mirror and a special incantation. Unfortunately, the spell is believed to be lost.

However, this book described another technique; meditation. Very hard to do, but the only thing it required was willpower. A massive amount of willpower.

It was this last one that Harry was going to use. The same method used by both his father and godfather. Peter had to use the potion, he didn't have the mind for meditation. Harry knew deep down that if they could do it then he could too. He would do anything to learn everything he could to get stronger. _I can do this, that way she won't have to go through that again._

It would take time, but Harry began to bend his will to learn how to be an animagus.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aug 14

At noon the next day, Remus, Tonks, and Moody were at the Dursley's door. Remus had told them what they were doing there. Tonks was happy, very happy. Moody simply growled, "About time." He had always disagreed with keeping Harry in this place.

Late the night before, Remus had sent a reply to Harry saying that he and one or two others would be there to get him. He hadn't thought that Harry would respond so quickly. He didn't mind though.

For once in his fat life, Dudley got the door without being told. He regretted it the moment he opened the door. "AHHH…" He ran, leaving the door open for the three to step in. Not long after the door closed a purple faced Vernon rounded the corner.

"What are you FREAKS doing IN MY HOUSE?" Vernon tried his best to look as intimidating as possible. The three people however were far from impressed. They had their wands out and trained on him in the blink of an eye.

"Back up." Tonks glared at the man and the fat man could tell that she wanted nothing more then for him to give her a reason.

He swallowed and backed away, "What do you want?" He hoped with using a cold, calm voice he could get some control back; how wrong he was.

Remus stepped forward, but didn't get the chance to say anything. "They are here to get me." Everyone looked up the stairs to see Harry standing at the top. Looking down at Vernon with such a look of disgust and hate that Moody was watching him just as much as the fat man.

Remus looked up at Harry and froze, he had never seen a look like that on a boy so young. Vernon did the stupidest thing, he opened his mouth, "What are you talking about boy?"

Harry's eyes narrowed and flashed, "Don't you ever call me that." When the last word passed his lips, every picture in the house shattered. Everyone in the room looked up at Harry a little worried that they would have to stun him. They also felt a moment of fear, except Moody, he looked impressed, but weary.

Moody spoke, "Calm down Potter."

Petunia ran out, "Vernon, what's going on?" She hid behind her husband at the sight of the three 'freaks'.

Vernon turned to Petunia and was about to talk, but Harry cut him off. As he descended the stairs, Harry said, "What's going on is that I am leaving. And I am never coming back." When he got to the bottom he turned to Remus, "Would you please shrink my things for me?"

Remus nodded and went to do just that. Upstairs he found a trunk and miscellaneous bags, and he took them all with him. When he got back down to the first floor, he heard Harry's icy voice, "I hate you for what I had to go through with you people all these years. I will never forgive it, but I will forget it… and you." And, without so much as a goodbye Harry Potter walked out of Number 4 Privet Drive and never thought about them again. He never even knew that just a few weeks later the Dursley's were found dead, hideously tortured to death.

TBC

A/N: Sorry for taking so long, but I had to rewrite this one a few times. I just wasn't sure if it was good or not. I hope you all like it. Plus the wife took forever to finish editing.


	6. Settled In

**Disclaimer:** Well, I obviously don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or its products. Also, the idea for spells later on is used from the D&D spell list and like everything else, I don't own that either. So, please don't hunt me down and take what little money I have, because you won't get much. Have a nice day!

**Author Note:** This story is now much different from the original, by MasterKtulu. I have rewritten it, using his ideas and sometimes, like the earlier chapters, word for word from the original. It has changed from the original, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I will try my best to please my readers.

**Original: Title-** 'Fear of the Dark'; **ID-** 2139938; **Rating-** M

**Chapter 6 – Settled In**

Aug 14

They each appeared at 12 Grimmauld Place, right outside the back door. Remus looked at Harry, "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded, "I'm fine. At least now they have something to remember me by." He gave them a slight smile.

Tonks and Moody chuckled, while Remus looked at him and shook his head, "Just like your father and Sirius." That probably wasn't the best thing to say, because Harry stopped smiling just as suddenly as he'd started. Remus changed the subject, "Well, welcome home."

That was one thing Harry wasn't counting on; he had never had a home before, other then Hogwarts before. A single tear fell from his eye. Harry took a deep breath and the others followed him into the house. Remus led him through the house and stopped next to Sirius' old room. Harry just looked at the door sadly for a time, while Remus said, "Harry, he would have wanted you to have this room."

Harry nodded.

The room was pretty big, which was decorated with a definite Gryffindor theme and pictures of friends from his youth. Harry looked around the room, while Remus enlarged all of Harry's things and the both of them with Moody and Tonks set to work.

Moody went through the rest of the house checking for anything suspicious. Tonks looked after him and said, "Paranoid as ever."

"I heard that," Moody called from down the hall. They all chuckled, and surprisingly, even Harry gave an easy smile.

Remus set up Harry's books on a small bookshelf next to the closet door. He didn't really look at what they were until after the job was done. "Harry were did these books on accounting and finances come from?"

Harry looked over his shoulder and replied, "They were a gift from Raphoke. So that I will know what is going on with my accounts."

"Oh." Remus didn't really know what to say to that. So, after he had the room dusted, he went up the small Owlery on the roof to clean it up.

Harry walked around the room, for the most part looking at all the pictures of Sirius, his parents, and Remus. They all seemed so happy; so many things had changed.

He was called back from his thoughts when Tonks made a disgusted sound from behind him. Harry turned to see her holding up some of his 'clothes' from the Dursleys, "Dear God. Harry are these your… clothes?" He nodded and hung his head a bit, unable to stop the feeling of shame.

Tonks studied him for a moment, and then went into the closet. When she came out she said, "Well, Siri's old robes are big, but that's easy to fix. He doesn't have any muggle clothes, so we'll have to get some for ya." By the time she had finished speaking her eyes where big and round from excitement.

Harry looked uncertain, "You mean going out to buy some? I don't know. I've never been shopping before." He couldn't help it, he blushed from embarrassment.

Tonks smiled big, "That's alright. I'll help ya, my treat." She grabbed her things and then got Harry out the door while yelling, "Remus, taking Harry shopping! Be back before dinner!"

Remus didn't even have time to question it before the front door closed. "What?" he asked no one in particular.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hours later, after Remus had unpacked Harry's bags, dinner was almost ready, but no Tonks or Harry. Remus was trying not to be worried, he trusted Tonks after all. While setting the places for the food, the before mentioned boy came in through the front door and when Remus and Moody saw the sour look on his face then burst out laughing.

Harry's face appeared unhappy, but anyone looking at his eyes could tell he was delighted to have clothes of his own. Harry wore new shoes, black pants, and a shirt with a dragon and tiger fighting on it.

Still chuckling, Remus asked, "Had a good time Harry?"

Harry glared back at Remus' smiling face, "Loads." Then he grabbed his packages and said, "I'm going to put these up." He went up stairs to his new room. On his way up he heard Tonks, who had been silent until now, start recalling for the two men the whole shopping experience. When he got into his room, Harry got his first look at the closet. _Wow, this is huge._

The closet was at least twenty feet deep and ten feet wide. It was filled with robes for all occasions. He started to look through them. As Harry put his hand on the first piece of clothing, he pulled back immediately. _Curious._ He tentatively reached forward again, if he had to guess, he would say that the robe had shrunk when he touched it.

Harry smiled to himself, _I don't know what's going on but it looks okay._ Suddenly feeling a little childish, Harry started to run through the closet, touching everything within, it all changed. After he tried on one of the robes he realized that it fit perfectly.

He looked a bit closer at the clothes; most of the robes were black or a color so dark that it could pass as black. Harry noticed some boxes on the floor and on shelves. Investigating he found a box that had a collection of Sirius' childhood toys. He put the box back with a smile on his face.

Then he saw it. "What's that?" he mused aloud.

At closer inspection, Harry found an outline of a door right behind the box of toys. It was pretty well hidden, and there was no visible knob or handle of any kind. Gathering his courage, he went to touch it when he heard Remus' voice from downstairs, "Harry, dinner is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a minute," he yelled in reply. Looking at the door, he whispered, "You I will come back to you later." Then he went to the kitchen to eat.

Moody had already left, so just Remus, Tonks, and Harry remained to sit at the table. Remus asked, "So… Harry, how do you like your room?"

Harry, for the first time in public, smiled sincerely, "I love it."

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Later that same night, Harry sat at Sirius' old desk… _My old desk now._ It was large, and oak. He was writing in the enchanted book and it didn't take long to get a reply. Seeing her beautiful script appear on the page always made him happy.

_I am now moved into Grimmauld Place._

Almost immediately, _I am happy for you. Glad to be away from the muggles?_

Harry sighed in relief, _Yes, most definitely. _

She was very happy for him; she knew what his relatives were like. After all, she had watched him. _Do you like the house?_

She could sense the mixed feelings as he wrote, _Yes and no. The memories of him are strong, but at the same time _(pause)_ it is nice being in his old room. I feel more connected to him somehow._

Smiling she asked, _It really makes you feel closer doesn't it?_

_Yes!_

_That's great. Have you done any exploring? _She could still remember the old house now.

Harry felt excited, _No, but I will first thing tomorrow._ And with a steely determination, _I will learn all I can so that I will succeed. Even if I have to learn something dark._

She admired him and worried for him, she didn't want to lose… _Don't try to do too much too fast. That can be dangerous. It could lead you down the Dark Lord's path. I don't think I would like that very much._

Harry was touched, _I know. I won't forget to have a little fun. You've pounded that into my head._ He then sighed in disappointment.

_What's wrong Harry?_

_There is only so much I will be able to learn; only so much I will be able to read. And anything I learn, I can't practice._ She could definitely feel his frustration.

He got his hopes up when she wrote, _Well, I do know of a way._

Too eager, _How!?_

She chuckled, _Sirius told me about it once. That there is a hidden room in the house, where he could practice during summers, nothing specific, just inside the house. I think if you find it, it will help you greatly._ She was so pleased at being able to help him that the joy she felt was almost too much for Harry.

_Thanks, this means a lot to me._ Her feelings coupled with his own made tears come to his eyes. He had to take a deep breath to compose himself.

_What's wrong Harry?_

_It's just no one seems to really want to help me much. I know Remus is helping me but at the same time I just feel that he won't want to help me prepare for fighting Voldemort. I am just so happy that you do… thanks._

His emotions of affection struck her to the core, tears fell and Harry could see them on the magical paper. _I don't deserve such kindness, but you're welcome all the same._

Before he could write something new, he felt her get annoyed and then worried. _I have to go. Meeting._

_Okay, be safe._ And the connection broke. He closed the book and looked around the room. His breathing speed up, the shadows were moving again. Harry knew what it was, but he hated to look. The fact was he just couldn't take it. Going over to the bed, he got in and waited for sleep to take him. Not once did he move to turn off the lights.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aug 15

The next day Harry got out of bed early and the first thing he did was look at the book next to him, nothing. After getting dressed he went downstairs to get some breakfast, he wanted to look around the house today and find that room. He needed a place to practice and he needed it soon.

No one came down while he ate, but he didn't really mind since it gave him time to think. Besides, Remus always looked tired so Harry figured he was catching up on lost sleep. When he finished, Harry put the extra food in a plate and covered it, leaving a note for Remus reading, "Good morning."

After leaving the kitchen Harry made his way to the sitting room. It contained several couches and had a very large fireplace, probably for the floo network. The furniture was old, but fit the room well. He looked everywhere, even under the ancient rugs, but found nothing.

To himself, he whispered, "Nothing here."

The next room was an office by its look. Some books on small shelves, but nothing useful. The desk was huge and was made of some dark wood that he couldn't identify. Turning to get a good look at everything he noticed that the 'mirror' was actually a way to see into the sitting room. _That could be useful._ The drawers were filled with notes of all kinds, files on finances, and quills with ink. Again, he looked through everything and found nothing that could indicate a hidden room.

The next room over was a bathroom, so he just glanced around and continued to the only room left of this floor, the library. This room was huge; easily half of the first floor was just books alone. It took almost three hours to search this room; he made sure the look in every corner and dark crack within. _Nothing again._ However, Harry did find more then a few books he would want to read and plenty of places to read in peace. _Hermione would love that one right next to the window._

After leaving the library, he climbed the stairs and entered one of the empty bedrooms. It was the same size as his, but more lightly furnished; bed, desk, and dresser. Nothing, just like the other rooms; the other guest bedroom was just as empty and useless as the previous one.

He didn't really want to go through Remus' room, due to the great respect he had for the adopted uncle. As he stood there thinking about what to do next his stomach finally got through to the rest of him. A loud grumble let loose and Harry looked down and whispered, "Well, I guess it is time for lunch."

Harry made his way downstairs and found Remus in the kitchen making sandwiches for the both of them. Remus looked up, "Harry, been looking around the house today?"

He nodded, "Yeah, I realized that even though I have been here before. I have never actually looked around."

Remus smiled, "Well, you live here now Harry. Look around all you like, get used to the place." After he put their lunch on the table, "To tell you the truth, I haven't been around the place either." A chuckle escaped his lips.

It didn't really surprise Harry to hear that, he smiled while they ate in silence. After eating, he walked back to his room and took out the book on animagus transformations. He was almost done reading it for the first time, there were loads of helpful hints and tips written in it, and Harry was ready to try the meditation techniques to find his animal shape. The written notes said that this may take some time so don't be discouraged.

So, Harry got into the indicated position and began to clear his mind. He began to float around his memories, getting flashes of things past and present. This went on for what only felt like a few minutes, until something seemed to click. _The closet, the door is in the closet._ Immediately he rose up and ran to the closet, pulled open the door and located the hidden door from yesterday. Hesitantly, Harry reached out and touched the wall/door. _Nothing…_

_Wait!! _Suddenly, the outline of the door glowed blue and slowly opened. When the door stopped it revealed a narrow stair case heading down into the darkness. Harry just stood there for a few minutes thinking about what to do next. He knew that this was it and with that in mind Harry carefully entered the stairwell and descended into the darkness.

The light from the room above trickled in, just barely illuminating the way. The stairwell was narrow, just enough for an average man to walk down without hunching over. After slowly making his way to the bottom, Harry stood looking down a short hallway of sorts. At the end of this passage stood a door. A strange looking door, its surface seemed to be moving. As he stepped closer the movement began to quicken, as if it sensed his presence.

_What the…_ Suddenly, the images became clear, a big black dog, a stag, a werewolf, and a rat. Though the rat seemed to be dead or dormant. The figures each looked at Harry, as if judging him.

There were sounds, but he didn't get to listen. Instead his attention was moved to the fighting figures in the shadows. They just showed up suddenly, no warning. He paled in fear and fled as fast as he could up the stairs.

In the light of the bedroom no shadows moved to haunt him. Relief filled him. After taking some deep breaths, Harry left the room quickly. Going down stairs he realized how late it was when he looked at a clock: 8 pm., time for supper.

-/-/-/-/-/-/

Aug 15

Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts, was walking slowly down a small road lined with houses. His destination was close, and was a little nervous about this. He was fairly certain, however, that this could be pulled off. He had been waiting a while, but now things were looking up.

Dumbledore arrived at his desired location; stopping in front of one of the houses. After gently opening the gate, he went to the door and knocked.

Nothing.

Albus smiled at the corners of his mouth. _I shall just have to try again._ Knocking harder this time, he smiled widely when he heard footsteps from inside.

"Who's there? Wait, I'm coming." A voice called out impatiently. _Good. _Albus would recognize that voice anywhere.

Just moments later, a somewhat round man opened the door. The man's eyes became like saucers for just a second before returning to their normal calculating look. "To what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Albus?"

The Headmaster looked grave, "Horace, we must talk."

TBC

A/N: Sorry this chapter is a little shorter then I usually give. I will try to make up for it later.


	7. Dreams

**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter or D&D. In fact if you see something that you do recognize then it more then likely isn't mine. So, please don't hunt me down and take what little money I have, because you won't get much. Have a nice day!

**Author Note:** This story originally was written by MasterKtulu. I have taken it, using his start off ideas and sometimes the earlier chapters, word for word from the original. I have changed it from the original, but as this is my first attempt at writing fanfiction I will try my best to please my readers. Also, I will be trying new ways of writing so please be patient.

**Original: Title-** 'Fear of the Dark'; **ID-** 2139938; **Rating-** M

**Chapter 7 - Dreams**

**Aug 16, Early Morning...**

**(Dream)**

Harry found himself walking through a deep, thick forest. There was nothing but trees tightly bunched together as far as the eye could see. Looking up was no different; the overhead canopy caused by the thick green forest blocked the vertical view even more then the trees blocked the horizontal. Harry didn't know what was going on or why he was even here, however, that didn't stop him from picking a direction to walk in.

After seemingly hours of walking he couldn't help but feel that something wasn't right. The answer came to him: there was no sound of wind, no birds singing, no insects to buzz in his ear, nothing. Almost immediately Harry turned to his left, hoping and dreading that he had heard something.

He called out, "H-Hello? Who's there?"

Nothing.

"Must be losing my mind. How did I get here?" he whispered, asking himself more then anyone else.

Looking down at himself he saw that he was no longer in his pajamas like he should be, but dark brown leather boots, tan trousers that fit well, a dark green shirt, and a long black cloak. His mind couldn't figure out what was going on.

He almost began walking again only to snap his gaze to the right. "Is there anything out here?" he called.

Nothing.

Wait. _What was that?_ Listening closely, he could almost hear a voice, somewhat male. Harry, with no hesitation, started running in the direction that the sounds had come from. As he got closer to where the voice was coming from, Harry thought that just maybe he could make out what was being said, which only served to make him redouble his efforts to reach his destination. With renewed energy Harry pumped his legs for all he was worth, and it became apparent that the trees were thinning out just a little. So much so that he caught a glimpse of something shinny in the distance. It looked like...

Water!

The voice was getting louder, but still not enough for him to make out what was being said. It was almost as if something was getting in the way, blocking the sound from him.

Coming to a stop, Harry yelled out, "Who are you?" Then he put his hands on his knees for a moment to catch his breath and tried to get the rushing pounding of his heart to slow down. Listening intently, he could tell that if the source of the voice had heard him that it wasn't changing anything about what it was saying.

Exasperated, Harry yelled out, "I can't understand... I can't hear you!" Again nothing changed, but he did get the feeling that the answers would be there where the water was. Harry took a deep breath and once more started to run toward the sun drenched water.

Then without warning a spell was coming straight at him. On instinct, he dove to the right behind some bushes. Quickly Harry got to his feet but stayed low and started searching for his wand with his hands. Keeping a look out for who ever sent the curse at him, he saw...

Bellatrix and Sirius fighting it out, just like they did at the Ministry of Magic. Harry couldn't do anything, just stood and watched it play out like he had seen so many times in the shadows. Soon he began to shake, the guilt and fear were becoming too much. His breathing became labored, his heart pounded in his chest.

About the time that Bellatrix launched her last spell at Sirius, Harry dropped his wand, so paralyzed that he didn't even notice. Sirius landed on the ground, not moving, not breathing, dead.

Harry glanced over at Bellatrix, something was off.

But then, he noticed his godfather's head move to look at him and it asked, "Why did you kill me?"

Harry's tears covered his face as he trembled, the only thing he could think of was, _"NNNOOOOOOOO!!"_ Long forgotten was the whisper in the wind.

**(End Dream)**

"NNNOOOOOOOO!!" Harry woke up, his heart pounding its way out of his chest. In a panic his eyes darted around the room, searching for the forest that he was just in. Even though he knew now that it was all a dream, Harry couldn't stop himself from hugging his knees to himself, then rocking and crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."

This continued, while deep in his own mind Harry tried desperately to calm himself down. Nothing worked, at least not until he accidentally turned his gaze to the desk. There, on its clean flat surface, the enchanted book lay. In a crazed rush Harry shot out of bed to get to the desk, grabbed the book, and then darted back to the safety of the covers.

Settled back down, Harry never noticed that his heart and breathing had returned to normal. He was merely intent on talking to 'her'. After opening to a clean page, he steadied himself and wrote, _Please be there. I need you._

He started to worry when no response came, though logically he should have known that since he just now opened the book himself. There was no telling if she was even awake on the other side. Not knowing what to do, he simply stayed there and stared at the page. Waiting and hoping for the feelings shared over the connection to spring to life, he just then realized how much he liked and depended on those feelings. He always knew if she was being sincere, joking, or lying. Not that she had ever tried.

**Meanwhile...**

Somewhere far away from the troubled Harry Potter there lay a troubled woman. The very same woman that Harry was trying so desperately to get in touch with. She currently lay sleeping on her black silk sheets, though even in the comfortable bed she tossed and turned in her sleep. The scene would give someone the impression of a nightmare, which she had been having a lot of them lately.

**(Dream)**

She stood as still as she could. In this dark place bad things happened to those that moved too much; they all knew not to move. If they did then there 'Master' on the throne they all surrounded would surely punish them severely.

It felt like she had been standing there for an eternity, watching with a blank face while some Muggles were being tortured. Her mind wandered, almost like it was being gently guided away from the here and now. That wasn't good, she knew what could happen when you weren't paying enough attention. The last offender had been a week ago, and there wasn't enough of him to bury really.

Focusing once again on her surroundings she realized that she hadn't been caught. It wasn't long before she found herself once again drifting through her thoughts. This time, however, it took everything she had to regain her focus. Taking a deep breath she stared as hard as she could at what was happening behind her. She didn't relax for several minutes, and then only a little.

Then, almost painfully, her attention was wrenched from her control. She could swear that his voice had sounded in the air. Her vision blurred and her balance became non-existent as she dropped to the floor getting the room's attention. She regained some focus back and became instantly afraid as many were looking at her with disapproval.

That didn't last long though because at the edge of her consciousness she felt a powerful. At almost the same time Voldemort's _Crucio_ hit her body, she was tumbling through the darkness toward a pleading voice crying, "I need you."

**(End Dream)**

"Harry!"

She sat up so quickly that she almost tossed herself out of the bed. Even though she did manage to stay on the bed, her mad rush to get to the glowing notebook landed her on the floor. Rolling to her feet with the ease of a hunting cat, she made her way to her desk, retrieved the book, and went back to her bed.

Settled in once more, she opened the book and grabbed the pen. The force of emotion that rushed into her mind and heart almost shoved her back into unconsciousness. Painfully she managed to keep herself awake. Only with pure will power was she able to see what was written on the paper before her.

_Please be there. I need you._ She knew Harry's handwriting, but this was very different. It was hasty and scared beyond belief.

Her own swirling emotions threatened to overtake her, she could almost see him crying out for her. It nearly broke her heart. She struggled against herself, but she managed to write back, _Harry, I am here. What's wrong? Are you hurt?_

Fear and now relief flooded the connection, and she was grateful for the reprieve from his powerful emotions. Watching closely, she waited for Harry's answer.

It was hurried, so it was only half legible. _You're there, good, I didn't know how long I would have to wait. _pause _I'm not hurt, just... I had a horrible dream. I was in a forest all alone, then I could hear this sound which later turned out to be a voice. A man's voice. I started to follow it to see where it was coming from and then,_ he stopped.

She could feel the pain and panic start to take over again, since it had been greatly reduced once Harry had described what his dream was about. In her own attempt to stop him from going back to that state of mind, she pushed all the caring and compassionate feelings in her toward him. It seemed to have the desired effect as his raging emotions settled down enough for her to center herself once more.

_Then I jumped out of the way of a spell and when I looked around. I saw Bellatrix and Sirius fighting, just like at the Ministry. It was horrible. When he was just laying there he looked over at me and asked why I killed him. It wasn't my, _again he trailed off.

At this point his guilt had built back up so strongly that even her caring emotions weren't doing much to help. Harry's words started to become distorted, she could only assume he was crying on the other end. As much as she would like to just put the pen down and cut the connect, it wasn't something she could consider, so with all the considerable will within her, she pushed her soothing emotions through the connection and hoped that somehow unconsciousness wouldn't come before Harry calmed down.

Almost as suddenly as she was being overwhelmed, the feelings switched directions completely. Now, all she felt from him was hope, a desperate hope, and it scared her. As she was about to ask what was going on, words started to appear on the page.

_I need to meet you. Please. _His desperation deepened when her refusal was felt across the link. _I know you don't want to, but please, you don't have to show yourself._ Harry was more than ready to beg if he had to.

And that is what broke her heart, it was too hard for her to sit here and feel what he was going through when all he wanted- no, needed- was to meet her. She lowered her head, because she just realized that she wouldn't be saying no, and very slowly she wrote: _Okay, I will meet with you, but you have to promise me that you will let me keep my identity to myself. You have to understand that I am just not ready to face your punishment._

Harry couldn't believe that she had agreed to meet with him, it just didn't occur to him that she'd ever do it. His happiness flooded the link and he readily agreed to her condition. _I promise I'll not ask._

_Before we meet, we have to agree when and where. _She had now resigned herself to this.

She could feel Harry's gratitude, and that made her smile. Harry was in a place right now where he would probably agree to anything she wanted. _I have an idea of where we could meet. There is a park down the street. _Hesitantly, he wrote. _Is that okay with you?_

She sighed and wrote back, _Yes Harry, it is okay with me. However, we will have to meet in the night and only when I can get away. Which will give me a day or two to get ready._ Deep down she hoped that he could deal with waiting a little while.

Knowing this, Harry finally smiled to himself. _Yes, I can wait that long. And don't worry, I won't make you tell me anything you don't want to._

_Thanks Harry. _Then he felt her tense up and turn nervous. _I have to go, a meeting is being called. I will write when I get back from it. Bye._ She didn't really want to leave, but had no choice in it. She rose from her seat and left.

Harry couldn't help but smile as he closed the book and made his way down stairs. He walked into the kitchen expecting it to be empty, but Remus was already up and preparing to make breakfast. Harry stopped in his tracks, but managed to force his smile down when he saw that Remus was making food for the both of them. Harry said softly, "G'morning Remus."

Remus, who was thinking of a certain pink haired lady, made a startled jump and turned to face him, "Oh, good morning. Did you sleep well?"

Harry could tell that the older man was embarrassed from being caught off guard. He couldn't help but smile genuinely this time, Harry nodded, "I-I slept some."

"Good," Remus didn't miss the fact that Harry looked like the walking dead, but he seemed to be content about something. As before, Remus didn't want to push him into talking if he didn't want to. That was the same mistake all others seem to make when it came to Harry Potter. In fact, everyone seemed to really lose it with _anything_ involving Harry Potter. Remus, however, wanted to try what he thought Sirius would have done in this situation: Let Harry know that he has someone to talk to and wait until Harry came to him.

"I am almost done cooking, why don't you have a seat?" Remus turned back to cooking and Harry sat at the table, waiting patiently.

While waiting Harry, drifted into his own thoughts, thinking about his 'friend', about the talks they had shared and the feelings they had exchanged. He didn't realize it but unknowingly, Harry had a very happy expression on his face.

It didn't take long for Remus to plate the food and turn to the table. When he did he found something odd. Harry's face was calm, tranquil even. Obviously he was thinking about something pleasant, or could it be someone? "Well, Harry, here we go."

The sound of Remus' voice broke Harry from his wondering thoughts. He blinked rapidly and blushed slightly, "Right." They ate in a companionable silence, both just enjoying the morning.

Remus asked suddenly, "So, Harry, did you find anything interesting yesterday during your tour?"

Harry thought for a minute. He didn't want to lie to Remus, he had been such a great help to him so far. However, he didn't want to tell him about the hidden stairs, "Yes, I did. I found a one way mirror in an office next to the sitting room."

Remus nodded, "That is one room I did have a look at once. It was used for the obvious 'spying' on guests when the host is out of the room. Useful, I guess." Remus lapsed once more into a deep thought, just like Harry.

Harry, wanting to break the quiet up a bit, smiled as he glanced over at Remus' smiling face, "So, when are you going to see her again?" It was a very innocent sounding question.

Fortunately, Remus didn't really catch on, not yet anyway, "I was going to see about lunch..." Then he kind of trailed off and looked over at Harry's innocent looking face. He knew that he had been had. _Just like James and Sirius,_ he thought.

Harry just smiled at the older man, "I think I'll go look through the library. See what I can find in there."

Remus, having recovered a little, blushingly said, "You do that, but be careful. There are quite a few books in there that shouldn't be opened, but Dumbledore hasn't been able to figure out how to take them out." After a second of silence, "Are you going to be okay for lunch?"

Harry smiled and got up to leave, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. I have some books that I want to go through and I have a feeling that I need to prepare for the future." With that he walked out of the kitchen and made his way to the library.

Harry spent a few hours reading and then he spent the rest of the time meditating. He didn't know what time it was when he came out of his trance, but Remus popped his head in through the door and said, "Harry, I am on my way out for lunch." He wanted to ask the young man what he was doing, but thought better of it.

Harry smiled. "Have fun on your daate!" he teased, acting his true age for a change, maybe even a little more immaturely then that.

Remus rolled his eyes, but didn't say anything in response.

As Remus left, Harry took the opportunity to eat a small lunch and go up to his room. He found that the book's phoenix was glowing lightly. Harry couldn't keep the joy off his face, the smile was a dead give away, even if no one was there to see it. After settling down at the desk, he opened it up to see what she had to say.

_Harry when you get this please write back. 10:13 a.m._

He got a bad feeling about this, but didn't want to get too worked up. Taking up the pen and knowing that she wasn't there, he wrote back, _I am here. Is everything okay?_ Then he waited, hoping she wouldn't take too long. He then picked up his animagus book to read some more, while waiting.

After only half an hour Harry felt the empathic link kick up. He concentrated on the feelings he was getting, which made him concerned. Harry could tell that she was very anxious and that made him nervous.

Only a few seconds of waiting passed before her beautiful handwriting started to appear on the paper. Harry couldn't help but notice that it was hurried.

_I am so glad that I caught you. I was afraid that I wouldn't be able to write you before I have to leave._ Her feelings were angry, sad, and depressed. _I have to go out on a mission. It shouldn't be long. While I am gone you can get ready for that meeting you want. This Tuesday should do it._

Harry frowned at first, but then sighed in resignation to the fact that he could do nothing for her. _That would be great. I _pause _wish I could help you. I don't like it that you have to, _he stopped abruptly.

She smiled at the other end. _I know Harry, but if I want to be able to give you the information you need and make up for the things I have done I have to do this._

He nodded to himself. _Yes, I understand. I guess I will get in touch with you later._

_Yes, Harry. Later._ Then, with some effort she released the link and got ready for the mission.

**Elsewhere...**

Remus appeared in the same alley that he used every other time. He looked himself over self consciously to make sure that he at least looked presentable. A light blush came to his cheeks as it occurred to him that in all of his life he never really paid attention to how he looked and now he was doing it just for... _I will think about that later._

Clearing his mind, Remus made his way up to Tonks' apartment. Taking a deep breath, he knocked on the door. It only took a few seconds for it to open, Tonks standing in the door way. Remus didn't know for sure, but he thought he saw her eyes light up a little when she looked at him.

She smiled at him, and said, "Well now Remus, to what do I owe this visit, hmm?"

He looked shyly at her for a moment, "I...Well, I just happened to be in the neighborhood and was wondering if you would like to have some lunch with me?" Remus schooled his face, as best he could anyway. He just hoped that she didn't see right through him.

She smiled a little more genuinely, though slyly, "In the neighborhood, huh?" She let him sweat for a bit before she nodded, "Let me get my shoes on and my hand bag. I'll be right out."

Remus only nodded. He couldn't believe what he was doing, but Sirius would have been proud.

A short time later, the clumsy and excitable Auror came out of her door. Starting to walk by, she glanced over her shoulder at him, "You comin' Wolfy?"

He blushed a little, but only nodded and walked after her. _What have I gotten myself into?_

**After Lunch...**

Harry felt like he was walking on air, he now had the chance to meet the woman with the beautiful handwriting. He was beside himself with joy. Later that day when he had finally finished reading the book on animagus transformations, he again attempted to meditate. It took almost fifteen minutes for him to center himself enough to actually do it.

Once Harry sank into his open mind, he started to float through memories and thoughts. The book said that this was normal and should be expected. The purpose of this exercise was to search your own consciousness for the animal that lived deep in your soul. An animal that reflected ones personality, at least that was the theory. Harry did as he read, but knew that it would take more time to accomplish the task of finding the creature. After some hours, his concentration was interrupted by a sharp tapping sound.

He blinked rapidly and looked around for the source of the sound. An owl at the window. Harry rose from his carpet and opened the window for the messenger to enter. The owl looked identical to the one that had delivered the magic book not so long ago. The bird hopped in and gazed at Harry, clearly waiting for him to get the note that it was carrying.

Harry liberated the very serious bird of its load and it quickly jumped from the window and flew away. He on the other hand went to his desk and opened the note...

_Harry,_

_You know that I'd usually tell you this using the book, but I won't have that much time. I'm leaving on that mission immediately and won't be back until it's complete. I promise I'll be back in time to meet you at the park, midnight Tuesday night._

_That isn't all. I wanted to tell you that there'll be another attack two days from now, Diagon Alley, around noon. My 'master' wants to keep using the hit and run tactics like we did last time. Thankfully, I won't have to participate in it because of my current mission. Please, do what you can._

_Also, if you haven't found the room you really should do so soon, that way you can practice some before school._

_Your Servant_

He read it twice more before he got up and walked through the house to find Remus, who was in the kitchen again working on dinner. The old wolf heard Harry enter and turned briefly to greet him, but froze stone still seeing the look on Harry's face. Remus frowned, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry's eyes seemed to glow with a low light. "I need to talk to you Moony. It's important."

Remus nodded, and turned the food down so it wouldn't burn. "Of course, let's sit."

The young man before him nodded and sat heavily down at the table. While Remus sat opposite him he asked, "So, what do you want to talk about Harry?"

"Can I talk to you without having to worry about Dumbledore hearing about it?"

The question was so serious that Remus just couldn't respond right away. _I bet this has something to do with the warning he gave me last time. Sirius would want me to help him._ With a deep felt conviction he said, "I will do everything I can to help you Harry. Albus will _not_ hear a thing you tell me without your permission."

Harry looked down at the table and nodded thankfully, "Thanks." After taking a large, steady breath, "In two days there will be another attack, this time on Diagon Alley. It will occur some time around noon, during the lunch rush. It will not take long, as the Death Eaters will go in, kill as many as possible, then retreat fast. Please, help me stop it?!"

Remus was taken aback at Harry's desperate plea. Something was going on, but he wasn't sure that he wanted to know. Then again, that wouldn't make him a very good friend, or guardian. "Harry, you have to realize that even though I don't know what is going on. I trust you. That means I will help you with anything you choose to let me help you with. Okay?" Remus watched as Harry's desperation faded and determination filled its place.

Then he continued, "Now, are you absolutely sure that there will be an attack when you say?"

"I have no doubt." Harry's voice was so certain that even Remus felt no doubt.

"Alright Harry, I won't ask how you know this 'til you are ready to tell me. But, I need to know how you want me to do this. Do I tell the Headmaster or try another way?"

"I trust your judgment Moony, though I would be hesitant to go to the Professor again. He failed last time." Harry said this last part with half veiled disgust.

Remus was, surprisingly, also feeling the same way. Both fell into a deep silence, thinking of what was making them each feel the way they did. _I don't want to think it, but maybe I can't go to Albus with this. I mean, I don't know what happened. However, Harry doesn't seem to want him involved, so what do I do?_

As these thoughts were going through Remus' mind, similar ones were going through Harry's. _Damn you Professor! I know somehow that the last attack wasn't stopped because of something __you did. Or didn't do. I WILL NOT LET HIM GET AWAY WITH IT! But, what do I do? What can I do? I'm just... just Harry._

Even with all these things going through their heads, each came to the same end. Almost thinking it at the same time, _Sirius would want me to help._

Remus looked over at Harry when the younger man looked over at him as well. "Harry, I think I know what to do. Let me take care of this. Trust me?"

Harry stared at Remus in the eyes, the other man had to admit it was a bit unnerving, it was one hell of a stare. He finally nodded, "Okay."

After that they moved onto other topics and ate dinner, though each of them were deep into their own private thoughts. Dinner was finished and Harry went to the library, he wanted to look for some books on shielding his mind. He didn't want the headmaster or Snape to find out what he had been doing. This was war and he needed to be prepared, that's why before he went to bed, Harry promised himself that he would try to get down to the secret room again the next day.

Harry didn't find anything about Occlumency by the time he got too sleepy to keep looking. "I give up." he muttered. With that he walked up to his room and climbed into bed, falling asleep almost immediately.

Remus was different; he went upstairs directly after dinner. Contemplating just what to do, he knew he couldn't do this alone. He would have to trust someone with the information. So, he carefully wrote a letter.

_Tonks,_

_Remember that thing you helped me with? Well, something has come up and I believe that you are the only person I can come to for help. I need to know that I can trust you, because the Headmaster is not to know anything about this. If you can help me then meet me for lunch at the same place tomorrow that we went to today. I will be waiting._

_If you don't think you are willing to help, then burn this letter and we can forget about this. I hope to see you there._

_Remus_

He read it just to make sure it was the way he wanted it and then sent it off with Hedwig, who was absolutely loving her new home at the top of the house. Once he got back to bed, sleep eluded him for some time. He knew he was doing the right thing, but at what cost?

**The next evening... Aug 17**

Harry had been trying all day to either find his animal form or work on shielding his mind, neither of which were working very well. He didn't mind too much, since he was preoccupied. All day he had been avoiding the one thing he knew he should do: listening to the smart woman on the other side of the book and practicing in _that_ room. _Okay, I can do this._

After making his way to the closet Harry went to the hidden door and opened it. Taking many deep breaths he made his way down the stairs with a flashlight in hand. As he got closer to the door the same three figures on the door became alive again, the rat remaining dormant. They seemed to move toward him, as if they were coming closer to him. Taking another deep, steading breath, Harry walked closer and stopped in front of it. Thoughts of Sirius instantly came to mind when the black dog on the door began to try and sniff at him, just like the other figures were. He slowly offered his hand to the figures, whom seemed to test Harry's scent.

Harry jerked his hand back when the figures all reared up as if to strike at him, but instead began to run around the door as if... _They are happy._ He knew then that the door recognized him and that Sirius, Remus, and his father's images were happy to have him find this door. He watched as the images made there merry way around the door until they came to the right side. That is where they came together and, with a flash, a handle appeared.

Harry smiled sadly, but quickly brought up thoughts and feelings of the woman in the book and the promise that he had made to her. After grasping the knob he gave it a twist and pulled gently. Slowly, the door opened...

As the door creaked to a halt, a few torches along the walls flared to life, which made Harry startle just slightly. The sight that met his eyes astonished him out of that feeling. As he stepped slowly through into one corner of the the room, Harry looked around in wonder. This hidden room was large and dark, but not sinister. In the middle of the room, sunken three feet into the floor, was a dueling arena with several practice dummies. The corner to his left was taken up by a fireplace along with a large comfortable looking chair before it. Over its mantle hung a portrait, which almost brought tears to his eyes, young James, Lily, Sirius, Remus, and Peter. Though, to Harry's satisfaction, Wormtail's body was distorted and faded, as if his betrayal had removed him from the scene.

Across the lowered arena, in the far corner, stood a few book shelves. Most of the shelves had many old books on them. Harry almost couldn't wait to see what he could learn from their contents. In the third and last corner, was a Muggle motor bike, along with a work table with slightly rusted tools on top. Harry couldn't help but smile at that and think of all the hours of fun Sirius had working on the bike. This was perhaps the first time in a while that Harry had thought of him and not broken down crying.

Quickly chasing those thoughts away, he looked down at his watch to find that he had been down there for almost half an hour. Meaning, it would be dinner time about now. So, he took one last look at the room, turned and started up the stairs. The door slowly creaked closed behind him. He didn't even notice the shadows moving around him, all he thought about was how he couldn't wait to tell her that he finally gotten into the room.

**The next day at noon...Diagon Alley...Aug 18**

Everyone in Diagon Alley was just going about their business like always. All the shops had students running from store to store getting school supplies. An old woman with long gray hair sat drinking a cup of tea, just enjoying the day. She loved watching the children getting ready for school as she used to.

Taking a sip, she was thrown out of her chair onto the ground by a powerful explosion. She groaned as she sat up and looked around in horror. There was a burning building right next to the tea shop and several burning bodies lying there, most likely dead. Quickly she stood with speed that belonged to a younger woman, reached into her pocket and disappeared with not a sound.

The old woman reappeared in the designated spot in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement and made her way to Director Bones' office. As she moved her face changed slowly as well as the rest of her. By the time she got to the door, Nymphadora Tonks had taken the old womans place. Not bothering to knock, she opened the door quickly and stepped in.

"What's going on Auror Tonks?" Amelia asked angrily. She didn't like it when someone just barged in of her like that.

Taking deep breaths, she hurriedly said, "Diagon Alley is under attack by Death Eaters."

That was all she had to say, Amelia was up and out of her chair and in her element. In less then a minute, she had dispatched two squads of Aurors with orders to proceed to the Alley.

Half of the Aurors arrived at the Leaky Cauldron side of the Alley, while the other half appeared at the Gringotts side. They further split in half so that some Aurors were close to each side of the street for cover. Then they moved toward the center of Diagon Alley at the same time. The raid didn't last long after that, four Death Eaters had been stunned before the others became aware that they were no longer alone in the alley.

The leader apparently noticed and yelled, "AURORS! PORTKEY NOW!"

And with that all Death Eaters left as quickly as possible, which pissed Tonks off something fierce, "DAMN IT!"

One of the other Aurors smiled at her, "Cool it Tonks, we got four of them. And stopped them from doing more damage."

Tonks took a deep breath to calm herself and nodded, "I guess that's something."

From the Gringotts side, Amelia walked over, "Alright everyone, you know what to do. You three start getting statements and the rest of you secure the area. Make sure we don't have any stragglers." Her commands were followed to the letter, which pleased her, but she was curious about something. "Auror Tonks, how did you know what was going on?"

Tonks went over to her, "Director, I was actually drinking a cup of tea at the time. When it started, I activated my Auror Portkey to get to the Ministry. Then I went to your office and you know the rest."

"Alright then, good work. Here, take these portkeys and tag the prisoners to be transported to the Ministry holding cells."

"Right away, Director." Tonks took the portkeys and did as she was told, happy that the attack was stopped before it could get too dangerous. _Not only that, but we got four prisoners. Remus will be glad... Why do I keep thinking of him?_

A moment later she vanished with the prisoners.

**Later that evening...**

Harry was kind of nervous, most of the evening his scar had been hurting him a little. Nothing to get into a twist about, more like a dull ache than a sharp pain. Just with that alone though, there was no way to tell if Voldemort was happy or angry. That, of course, was not what was on his mind. He couldn't help but feel anxious about if the attack was stopped or if he would have to carry around more blood on his hands.

Remus was also thinking about the very same thing. Tonks still hadn't contacted him yet. He hoped that she was alright and that the reason for the silence was paperwork or something like that.

In the mean time, he finished up supper and was about to call out for Harry when he heard the fireplace flare. He knew that no one outside the Order could come here so he wasn't worried, but that didn't stop him from taking out his wand. He started toward the parlor when he heard and felt a thunk, then a girlish yelp. Smiling to himself, Remus shook his head, _Tonks._

Said female was exiting the parlor at the same time he got to the door. She looked up at him in surprise, then narrowed her eyes at him seeing the amusement on Remus' face. He was about to say something when he got a warning look. She ground out, "Stow it you. I don't want to hear it right now." Then her expression changed to one of happiness, "Well, I smell food and I have news. So, get a move on. I'm hungry." Her stern yet playful glare got him moving.

As she passed him to go to the kitchen, he couldn't help but think that he had gotten in over his head with this girl. With a sigh, he looked up the stairs and called out, "Harry, foods ready."

"Coming," was the only answer Remus got back.

When Harry got to the kitchen he froze for just a second, he didn't know that Tonks would be here.

"Wotcher Harry," she said with her usual enthusiasm.

Harry smiled and went to his place at the table, "Hi Tonks." Giving a nod to the elder man.

After they each got some food, Harry casually asked, "So, Tonks, how was your day?"

She took a few bites from her plate then answered, "It was okay. Except for Death Eaters attacking Diagon today."

Harry stopped then looked at her, worry apparent on his face, she quickly put in, "Oh, don't worry. They didn't do too much. No one dead, just some injures and property damage. The Aurors stopped them." With that she looked at Remus in the eyes to make sure he knew that his warning had been right and that they were successful in stopping it. That means that she missed the relieved and grateful look on Harry's face.

The rest of the night went off without any hitches. They talked, joked, and in general became better friends. Harry retreated before too long, saying, "Well, I'm going to bed then. Don't stay up too late now." That last part being called back over his shoulder as he made it half way up the stairs.

Remus just blinked a few times, so did Tonks, but then together they laughed to themselves. Both glad that Harry had as least felt good enough to make jokes like that.

Harry ran into his room and immediately jumped onto the bed. On his back he looked up at the ceiling and smiled, "I am glad no one died. I hope you would be proud of me Sirius." This was one of the first times his godfather's name was spoken by him in a long time.

Unfortunately, in the dark places in his room, shadows shifted, and moved the way they had for him these last months. With the powerful guilt pushing down on him, Harry closed his eyes, but quickly opened them again. Shaking slightly, he gulped and lay there in the light. The images in the shadows now appeared even when not in the dark.

Harry stayed awake for some time waiting for sleep to take him, but as he closed his eyes, the images and voices came to him, Sirius' voice, "Why did you..."

**Two days later... Aug 20...**

His body was filled with anticipation and excitement. If all went well, Harry would get to meet with the mysterious lady on the other side of the book. He almost couldn't wait, every second of the day seemed to crawl by, taking its sweet time.

However, Harry tried to keep himself busy, going through the small library down the secret door. He was actually having a nice time separating all the books into different categories. One shelf for the more offensive books, one for the defensive books, one for the Dark Arts, and one shelf for the books he didn't have a clue about. Which means that unlike the others, Harry opened it up and either didn't know what it was talking about or didn't know really how to read it.

And all of this was done after he saw Remus off to go on a date with Tonks. 'A real date,' as Harry called it, but Remus denied it adamantly. Remus said that he would be back late and that Harry shouldn't stay up too late, to which Harry just looked at him with familiar innocent eyes. The old wolf quickly looked away and wished the young boy... man a good night.

When Harry finished sorting through the books he was pleasantly surprised to find that it was about one and a half hours from midnight. If he wanted to be on time, he had to get going. So with that in mind Harry dressed in dark, warm clothes and wrote in the book.

_I am on my way._

Wearing his fathers invisibility cloak he made his way out the back of the house and over into the alley. Slowly he got closer to his destination and he was getting nervous, for a moment he couldn't remember the last time he felt this good. His nerves only grew as he got to the park. Looking around he could see that no one else was around, and there was still fifteen minutes until the appointed time.

So there he waited; tick, tock, tick, tock.

Then the time arrived and in the distance he heard the ringing of a old church bell. He looked around quickly, almost thinking that she wasn't going to show, worry and sadness started to engulf his mind. Right there, on the other side of the park, a figure moved from shadow to shadow, making it's way toward him. The closer the person got the faster Harry could feel his heart hammer in his chest.

Then he heard it, the sweetest sound ever, she spoke, "Harry, are you here?"

At the same time as the voice reached his ears, Harry began to step out of his hiding place. It was almost as if he couldn't control his body. When he got himself back under control Harry noticed that they were standing just a few feet from each other. They gazed at one another for what felt like an eternity, each memorizing the other's face.

They whispered at the same time, "Hi." They almost had the very same thoughts, _Couldn't I have come up with something more original?_

The woman that Harry has dreamed about sense his birthday was standing in front of him, not ten feet away. She stood a little taller then him with fair skin, shoulder length dirty blond hair, and pretty honey brown eyes. She appeared to be in her late twenties, or at least her early thirties.

With a light blush on each of their cheeks, each waited for the other to say the first word. After a few embarrassing and failed attempts at starting at the same time as the other, Harry opened his mouth to say something, but the woman cut him off as she slowly took out her wand and ran it over her palm. Once it started to bleed Harry stepped forward to help her, even if he was confused as to why she was doing it.

"Please wait," Harry stopped, "I have to do this."

She knelt down in front of him, "Ego voveo ut ego mos nunquam recubo ut differo Potter in poena of poena." A light glow surrounded her body.

She smeared her blood over her wand and raised her voice, "Ego voveo ut ego mos nunquam vendo differo Potter in poena of nex." The glow became brighter and then she looked at Harry and asked, "Please, accept the vow I have given you?"

Harry was confused and a little scared, "What have you done?" He thought he had a good idea of what she did, he just hoped he was wrong.

She sighed with some difficulty, "I have done an ancient spell that binds my word. I have promised to not lie to you and to never betray you. Please, accept the vow?" The strain of the magic was getting to her.

Harry couldn't help but get angry, "Why would you DO something like this?"

"I did it so that you knew you could depend on me and so that you... knew that I was being truthful." She was starting to get weak.

In his anger he didn't notice the weakness, "But I already knew that I could trust you. How do I stop this... this... what ever you did?!"

She smiled at him, "I'm sorry Harry, but there isn't a way to stop it. Once this is started there are only two outcomes, acceptance and... Well, I don't want to think about the other way out of this."

Growling in frustration, "Fine. How do I accept this vow?"

"You must join your blood with mine... cut your palm and take my hand. Then... you must say... 'Ego differo Potter recipero is voveo in phasmatis is eram donatus. Per pectus pectoris quod animus.'" She couldn't help the smile that pulled at her lips at Harry's confused look. "I know it seems like a lot but it really is... simple."

Harry gulped and asked, "But, I am under age, do I need to use my wand?" In which she shook her head no.

Harry nodded with determination and reached into his cloak to pull out the dagger he found inside the hidden room. It had been on a small table next to the fireplace, and it was still as beautiful and sharp as if it were new. Drawing the blade slowly out he took a deep breath, then quickly made a small cut on his left palm. Wincing from the pain, Harry glanced down at the blood and a strange little smile appeared on his lips.

That's when Harry discovered something he would one day regret, pain felt pretty good.

The weakening woman didn't notice his face, and her quick intake of breath brought him out of his pain filled world. "You must take my hand to seal the vow."

Harry nodded and quickly stepped closely to her, he reached out and did as he was instructed. A tingling sensation replaced the pain in his hand and a bright glow covered their bodies, only to disappear moments later. The womans breathing started to slow down, he looked at her to see if she was alright when he took his hand out of hers.

_Wow._ Harry noticed that her cut was completely healed leaving no mark behind. Then looking down at his own hand he saw the same thing. No cut, no mark.

The woman took a deep breath and bowed shortly before Harry, "Thank you for accepting me my lord. You will not regret it."

The horrified look on Harry's face may have been funny in another situation, but this was not one of them. "WHAT?! Don't call me that! How could you do this to me?" His vehement cry made her snap her head up to look at him. What he saw was enough to stop his anger dead in its tracks: tears.

She silently cried at his furious expression, "I'm sorry. I just wanted to reassure you that I could be trusted to help you in all ways possible. Please, forgive me."

Harry quickly knelt down with her and awkwardly put his hands on her shoulders, "Look at me." _I didn't mean to make it sound so commanding._ "I would have trusted you without the magic vow. I-I just don't like the idea of..."

She smiled a little at his discomfort, "At the idea of you ordering me around?" _Oh, Harry, why do you have to be so nice to me? I don't deserve it._

Harry gulped and nodded, "Yeah."

She got up slowly, pulling Harry with her to the standing position. Harry noticed how nervous she was and asked, "A-Are you alright?"

She smiled reassuringly, "Yes Harry. I just have to ask one thing of you now that we have met."

When he nodded, she continued, "Not to tell anyone."

"I wouldn't dream of telling anyone, I don't want anything to happen to you." Harry blushed a little after saying that, he didn't mean to sound like such a love-struck boy.

She just smiled at him, W_hy does he have to be so caring?_ She was going to say something, but Harry got there first, "So, exactly what am I supposed to call you? I know you don't want me to ask your real name and for now that's fine, but I need something to call you."

She smiled sweetly at him, then stepped right up to him and placed a hand softly on his shoulder. She could feel him tremble against her hand, "I have always been fond of the name Ellan."

Harry was red, no getting around that, but he nodded and stepped back a little, "Ellan, I like it."

Ellan backed off, giving him a little room, "Well, now that you have me here, and I am _bound_ to be loyal, what do you want to do?" She couldn't help but pick at him some, it was just too fun.

Harry gave her a smirk, "Well, if you must know, I want you to help me prepare for Voldemort." He stopped for a moment when she looked a little fearful. Taking a big breath, "I need you... I need you to help me learn about the Dark Arts, so that I will know what I am up against."

She closed her eyes, not believing what he was asking her to do. _No, please not this. I don't want him to lose himself to the dark._ Even if she didn't want to, Ellan did have the feeling that he wasn't going to lose himself to it. _I will make sure of it._ Looking right into his eyes, the determination was there and she knew at that moment that he wouldn't back down. "I know that you have to fight that thing one day, so in order for you to know what you are up against," She sighed, continuing reluctantly, "I will teach you. Now, you do realize you will also be learning to actually use the Dark Arts as well. If you have a good knowledge of the feel of them, you will have a better chance against them."

Harry gulped. He didn't know how he felt about casting the spells, but he had figured that at some time he would have to learn. So, in order to take control of his life and end the life of Voldemort, Harry nodded, "I will do what ever you ask. Teach me."

TBC

A/N: Sorry for taking so long with the post. Work and all.


End file.
